


Quillen x Yorn: Tôi sẽ mãi mãi ở bên em

by RiccaX



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiccaX/pseuds/RiccaX
Relationships: Quillen/Yorn
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

-Hừm..

Quillen thở dài. Đôi mắt xanh ánh lên chút mệt mỏi, gương mặt tuấn tú mang chút vẻ rầu rĩ. Anh hướng mắt tới tay cầm cái cặp nhiệt độ hiện giờ đang ở mức 39 độ. Rồi anh khẽ liếc nhìn cậu thanh niên đang nằm trên giường.

Da tím oải hương, tóc trắng ngà, dài, mắt đỏ nhưng giờ đang được nhắm lại, gương mặt hơi phớt đỏ vì sốt cao, dù vậy vẫn không mất đi vẻ đẹp vốn có. Quillen đành tìm trong tủ thuốc, tìm gói thuốc giảm sốt rồi pha cho cậu.

-Bác sĩ...

Cậu thanh niên quay qua gọi anh. Thấy cậu vẫn có thể động tay động chân, Quillen phần nào cũng an tâm, thả viên thuốc sủi vào chiếc cốc đã lấy nước sẵn trên bàn, rồi nhanh chân quay trở lại giường, tay cầm cốc nước với viên sủi trắng.

-Sao vậy? Đau đầu hả?

Quillen chờ cho viên thuốc sủi hết, trong lúc đó hỏi han Yorn xem có cảm thấy đỡ hơn không. Yorn đáp là người có hơi mệt, đau đầu nữa.

-Cậu uống hết cốc này rồi tôi kiếm dầu cù là cho.

Yorn khẽ gật đầu, tay khẽ nhận lấy cốc nước rồi gắng uống cho hết. Quillen nhận lại cốc rồi đặt lên bàn, bắt đầu tìm kiếm dầu cù là để xoa cho cậu bớt đau đầu.

-Nè bác sĩ...

-Cậu cứ gọi tôi là Quillen đi. Có chuyện gì?

Quillen lôi ra lọ dầu rồi đóng cửa tủ, đi về giường. Anh ngồi xuống, cho một ít dầu vào tay xoa xoa. Mùi dầu bốc lên nồng nhức mũi, sống mũi cả hai đều bắt đầu hơi cay cay. Quillen xin phép rồi dùng hai ngón tay xoa xoa thái dương cậu. Yorn nhắm mắt lại, rồi khẽ hỏi bằng giọng khàn của mình:

-Rốt cuộc tôi bị bệnh gì?

Quillen vừa xoa đầu cậu vừa đáp:

-Tôi vẫn không hiểu nó là bệnh gì, một căn bệnh hiếm hoặc thậm chí là mới. Tôi đã liên lạc với các bác sĩ nội khoa nhưng họ bảo họ cũng không biết là bệnh gì. Chúng tôi nghĩ nên gọi nó là "sốc ánh trăng".

-Tại sao?

-Nơi này hầu hết đều là đêm, do vậy trăng thường xuyên xuất hiện, chắc do hồi bé cậu được chuyển lên Cung Điện Ánh Sáng một thời gian dài nên khi về Lâu đài Nguyệt Tộc thì cậu bị thế.

\---------------

Quillen ban đầu chỉ là một bác sĩ kiêm sát thủ, vì người trong Nguyệt Tộc có quen biết với anh nên đã mời anh về để chữa trị cho Yorn, thế tử. Hoàng đế với hoàng hậu chấp nhận cho anh làm bác sĩ riêng của Yorn, với mục đích chữa cho hết cái căn bệnh kì lạ này. Nhưng cũng đã được 2 tuần mà Yorn vẫn chưa khỏi, hôm thì liệt giường, hôm thì vẫn có thể đi lại nhưng đi được vài chục bước thì đã lảo đảo rồi ngã.

Quillen lúc mới đến, dừng lại trước cửa phòng thế tử mà lòng hồi hộp, gõ gõ cửa thì chờ một lúc, có một người đàn ông tầm trung niên ra mở cửa.

-Thứ lỗi...

Quillen khẽ nói, người hơi cúi, vẻ chào hỏi người đàn ông.

-Ngươi là bác sĩ mà Hoàng đế gọi đến?

Giọng ông ta trầm, nghe có vẻ cũng khoẻ mạnh, Quillen nghĩ đây chắc chỉ là người phục vụ cho thế tử thôi.

-À phải..

-Vào đi.

Người đàn ông mở rộng cửa cho anh vào.

Một căn phòng được thiết kế theo kiểu Nhật truyền thống, hơi tối do chưa bật đèn. Thời đại giờ những căn nhà này rất hiếm, ở bên ngoài cũng chẳng giống mấy những cung đình thời cổ xưa mà anh được coi. Chỉ là, có lẽ Hoàng đế vẫn thích phong cảnh truyền thống nên vẫn giữ nguyên.

Căn phòng toát lên vẻ u ám, dù vậy nó không mang lại cảm giác lạnh lẽo cho lắm, bầu không khí trong phòng thì gọi là bình thường. Ấn tượng đầu tiên của anh là bức tranh treo tường. Trên đó có một thứ gì đó hình tròn, toả ra những làn khí đỏ nhỏ, đủ để người ngoài biết rằng có lẽ không nên chạm vào.

Người đàn ông cao tuổi lôi một cái ghế khác ra cho anh ngồi, phía bên cạnh chiếc giường bên phải căn phòng, nơi chăn được trùm kín và chỉ có mái tóc trắng lộ ra.

Khẽ cảm ơn, anh ngồi xuống ghế.

-Đây là Thế tử. Ngài ấy từ lúc về đã lâm bệnh, sốt liên tục và thậm chí liệt giường.

Anh lắng nghe, vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào mái tóc đó, hỏi:

-Ngoài biểu hiện sốt cao thì ngài ấy còn biểu hiện gì không?

-Ngài ấy từng được đưa đi dạo khi có một lần bệnh có vẻ nhẹ đi, nhưng khi bước ra ngoài thì lại ngất đi, lúc đó là ban đêm. Nhưng lúc nào có ánh nắng là bệnh của ngài ấy khỏi đi.

Người trên giường khẽ cựa quậy, rồi hơi nhổm dậy, người đàn ông thấy vậy thì chạy qua đỡ người đó dậy.

Một cậu thanh niên khoảng 20 tuổi, da tím cho biết là cùng họ cùng giống với Hoàng đế Nguyệt Tộc, tóc trắng, để xoã. Gương mặt tuyệt đẹp, đôi mắt đen đỏ mất sức sống nhưng ít ra vẫn có hồn, mũi cực chuẩn, cao, gọn, hoàn hảo, đôi môi màu tím, nhìn qua anh nghĩ chắc là nhạt màu, không dày cũng chả mỏng, có răng nanh lộ ra. Cằm nhọn, đem lại vẻ trẻ trung, nhưng thêm đôi tai dài nhọn sẽ mang lại vẻ bí ẩn và cao quý.

Quillen ngay từ khi thấy mặt là đã bị cuốn hút, trong lòng anh tự nhiên có tình cảm với người này.

Cậu thanh niên mặc một bộ yukata màu cát.

-Ừm... Ngươi là bác sĩ phải không?

Giọng khá cao, hơi khàn do bệnh. Mang lại đúng vẻ một hoàng tử năng động nhưng giờ bệnh nặng nên cái năng động nó không phát huy được.

-Phải. Giờ thần có thể biết là thế tử đã đi đâu không ạ?

Thế tử vén tóc rồi đáp, chất giọng mệt mỏi:

-Ta đã qua Cung Điện Ánh Sáng từ bé, tầm khoảng ba bốn tuổi gì đó. Bốn tháng trước thì ta trở về lâu đài và bỗng nhiên lâm bệnh từ đó.

Quillen gật gù nghe, rồi hỏi:

-Cho hỏi là Cung Điện Ánh Sáng thời tiết như nào ạ?

-Nắng là hầu hết, đêm thường là đêm trắng, ít khi tối, trời sáng trưng trưng thậm chí là nắng gắt.

-Vậy thời tiết ở đây ngược lại đúng không ạ?

Thế tử chỉ khẽ gật đầu.

-Thần nghĩ là căn bệnh này nó giống với cảm nắng, nhưng ngược lại.

Quillen khẽ nói, giọng mang vẻ suy tư. Thế tử khẽ vuốt tóc thêm lần nữa. Quillen để ý thì cũng hỏi người đàn ông bên cạnh:

-Thế tử bây giờ còn sốt cao không ạ?

-Ta cũng không biết, ngươi thử cặp nhiệt độ đi. Lần gần nhất ta thấy là 40 độ.

Quillen có hơi bất ngờ nhưng rồi cũng nhanh chóng mở hộp cứu thương, lấy một cái cặp nhiệt độ đỏ ra. Anh khẽ hỏi người đàn ông xem liệu ông ta có thể cặp nhiệt độ giúp, tại vì anh sợ rằng bản thân có thể sẽ tạo ra sai sót, thì thể tử và bản thân ông ta sẽ quở trách. Ông ta gật đầu. Coi bộ ông ta cũng có vẻ hiền hậu, ông ta cũng hiểu điều anh đang nghĩ nên nhận lấy chiếc cặp nhiệt độ rồi làm những gì ông ta cần phải làm.

-39 độ.

Quillen cũng giật mình, rồi nhanh chóng tìm trong túi mấy viên thuốc giảm sốt, lấy cái cốc có nắp dành riêng cho bệnh nhân mà anh hay mang theo, đổ nước của bản thân rồi bỏ một viên thuốc vào. Thuốc sủi, nên không lâu sau màu nước đã đổi qua màu trắng, anh hai tay đưa cho thế tử.

-Thần nghĩ một viên này sẽ giảm sốt cho thế tử được khoảng 6 tiếng. Vì không phải sốt Virus. Thế tử sẽ uống thêm C sủi nữa. Sau đó nếu thấy đỡ hơn thì thần sẽ tính sau.

\-------------

Sau đó được 1 tiếng, có một toán lính gõ cửa phòng. Người đàn ông ra tiếp thì họ nói bên ngoài kia có chuyện cần ông ta ra giải quyết, ông ta gật đầu rồi kể lại y nguyên cho thế tử và xin phép rời khỏi phòng. Cậu gật đầu, người đàn ông vội vã ra khỏi phòng, không quên đóng cửa.

Thế tử thở dài một hơi rồi quay qua Quillen, cậu nói:

-Tôi thực sự ghét phải tỏ ra cao quý như vậy.

Cậu thay đổi xưng hô. Anh để ý điều đó, dù có hơi bất ngờ vì câu nói của thế tử.

-Tôi luôn luôn phải tỏ ra mình là một người chức cao, rồi mình là quý tộc rồi này rồi nọ. Thực sự đó không phải bản chất thật của tôi.

Quillen khẽ đáp:

-Tôi hiểu mà.

Thế tử thở dài hơi nữa rồi nhờ Quillen lấy dùm cái dây chun màu đỏ trên bàn, rồi nhanh chóng buộc lại tóc của mình.

-Giờ vẫn còn nhớ quãng thời gian tôi ở Cung Điện. Tôi được làm bản thân mình, tôi có bạn có bè, chứ không phải là những cô gái nhà giàu ỏng ẹo mà cha tôi đưa đến.

Cậu ngửa đầu ra sau, kết một câu:

-Tôi ước tôi chưa từng làm thế tử Nguyệt Tộc.


	2. No 2.

Hai người trở nên thân thiết hơn sau vài ngày chữa trị. Anh cởi mở hơn với Yorn, lúc nào không cần phải pha thuốc thì anh thường hay kể những câu chuyện đời mình cho cậu nghe.

-Lâu Đài Khởi Nguyên trước kia tôi làm sát thủ, tôi có quen với Valhein ngay từ lúc mới tham gia. Cậu ấy lùn ghê gớm, tôi mét tám tư mà cậu ấy thấp hơn tôi chuẩn một cái đầu.

-Vậy hả? Anh thành ra cao hơn tôi năm xăng, Valhein cao đến môi trên của tôi, và cậu ấy còn lùn hơn cả bạn gái cậu ấy cơ!

-Violet ấy hả. Ừ, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại Valhein chắc chỉ cao đến lông mày của Violet thôi ý.

-Tôi chơi thân với cậu ấy cũng lâu, do nữ hoàng cho xuống lâu đài chơi nên tôi có thể ở đó đến cả tuần cũng được. Cậu ấy hoà đồng lắm, mọi người đều yêu quý cậu ấy.

Dù anh biết căn bệnh này không thể chữa khỏi hoàn toàn, nó gần như dị ứng, nên anh vẫn đang nghĩ cách để có thể làm Yorn đỡ đi nhiều.

Giá như gia đình Yorn cho cậu ấy rời khỏi Lâu Đài thì tốt, anh sẽ đưa cậu đến Cung Điện Ánh Sáng để hồi phục. Nhưng vì lí do nội bộ mà chính anh còn chẳng được biết nên Yorn tạm thời không thể bước một chân ra khỏi lâu đài.

-Cho tôi hỏi được không?

-Gì?

-Cái thứ hình tròn kia là gì vậy?

Anh chỉ vào cái thứ hình tròn đang toả ra làn khí đỏ. Cậu à một tiếng rồi đứng dậy, đi lại rồi lấy nó ra khỏi kệ, đem lại gần anh.

-Nhìn này!

Cậu giữ nó một hồi rồi bỏ tay ra. Cái thứ đó lơ lửng trên không. Cậu dùng tay quay nó một vòng và niệm chú. Cái thứ đó xoay liên tục rồi dừng lại. Làn khí đỏ này lại thêm khí tím làm bạn. Cậu đưa một tay lên để sát chỗ bên phải của nó, giật tay mạnh ra một khoảng cách xa hơn. Nó hiện ra thêm mấy thanh đồng từ nó, cả hai phía. Cậu lại giật mạnh tay ra khoảng cách xa bằng một nửa cây cung thường. Nó lại hiện ra thêm. Và bây giờ anh mới nhận ra đây là cây cung huyền thoại của Nguyệt tộc mà anh có nghe qua từ Butterfly.

-Cung của tôi đấy.

Anh ngỡ ngàng với vẻ bí hiểm của cây cung. Thiết kế tinh xảo, nhìn bắt mắt, làn khí tím đỏ toả ra từ hình tròn khiến cây cung như có sức sống vậy, một sự sống ma quái, kì lạ.

Cậu lại niệm chú rồi đưa hai tay về phía nhau thật nhanh, cây cung trở lại vẻ ban đầu của nó.

-Tôi hồi xưa nhìn quân lính tập bắn cung mà cũng thèm.

Cậu vừa nói vừa đặt lại cái hình tròn về kệ, rồi quay về giường.

-Tôi thích nhìn người khác bắn cung. Những mũi tên đó như những điều tôi làm vậy, khi nó trúng đích, có nghĩa là tôi đã đạt được mục tiêu, và anh có thể hiểu cái cảm xúc khi mình đạt được mục tiêu nó như thế nào. Vui, Hạnh Phúc, cảm giác như mình là người chiến thắng ấy. Nếu sát thủ nói chung coi giết người là đam mê thì đối với tôi cũng thế. Bắn cung là đam mê, ra chiến trường là đam mê.

Cậu đang vui vẻ nói, bỗng thở dài vẻ buồn bã.

-Tôi cũng hay xin họ dạy cho bắn cung, họ cũng nhiệt tình lắm. Tôi hay tập ở ngoài vườn, lên Cung Điện là tôi cũng tập. Nhưng từ khi bệnh là tôi bỏ tôi không còn động chạm gì đến nữa. Cây cung này là mẹ tôi tặng hồi bà còn sống.

-Ủa? Cậu có hai mẹ à?

-Phải. Mẹ cũ của tôi mất trước khi tôi lên Cung Điện được nửa tháng, nhưng cái chết của mẹ chỉ có tôi và cha tôi biết, ngay ngày hôm sau ông ta đã dắt người mẹ kia về. Cây cung này là thứ duy nhất tôi có của mẹ. Từ khi mẹ mất, từ khi bà mẹ kia đến, tôi cảm thấy rằng cuộc sống xa xỉ, sung sướng này nó đã hoá thành một cái lồng giam tôi lại.

Câu chuyện sắp xếp lại như sau:

Mẹ cũ của Yorn là một người mẹ tốt với cậu ấy, hay quan tâm hay chăm sóc cậu, khi biết cậu thích bắn cung thì đã tặng cho cậu cây cung này. Trước khi cậu lên Cung Điện nửa tháng thì bà mẹ mất, bố cậu, chắc là ngoại tình với bà mẹ mới này từ trước nên đã rước về làm vợ luôn. Từ khi bà ta về làm mẹ Yorn thì bà ta yêu cầu khắt khe, khiến cho Yorn cảm thấy bị giam cầm. Bố cậu chẳng nói gì mà thậm chí là còn bênh bà ta. Cậu chuyển lên cung điện để học, thì cậu kết bạn kết bè ở đó, thoát khỏi cái lồng do chính bố mẹ mình tạo ra. Nhưng cũng chưa được lâu thì do nhà có việc nội bộ nên cậu đã phải về, và từ khi về đến giờ cậu bệnh nặng nên tất cả sở thích các kiểu giờ chỉ đơn giản là những ý nghĩ, những giấc mơ.

-Bà mẹ mới, từ khi tôi bệnh đến giờ chưa vào thăm tôi nổi mười phút. Lúc bà ta vào thăm còn có cả bạn bè của bà nữa. Bà ta hỏi tôi: "Ốm hả?" Rồi tôi gật đầu, mặt bà ta vẫn không biến sắc, vẫn là ánh nhìn lạnh lùng, vô cảm như từ trước đến giờ. Xong sau đó bà bỏ ra ngoài kêu có việc, và từ đó bà ta không còn thăm tôi một lần nào nữa. Bạn bè bà ta thì tốt hơn, họ hỏi chi tiết xem tôi bệnh lúc nào, có phải sốt này sốt nọ không, rồi tại sao lại ốm. Tôi trả lời tất cả, họ cũng không bắt ép gì nhiều, khuyên tôi nên uống thuốc thường xuyên rồi nghỉ ngơi càng nhiều càng tốt, xong họ hỏi về sở thích của tôi, hỏi xem tôi học được những gì ở cung điện. Họ... Thực sự rất tuyệt. Họ rất giống mẹ cũ của tôi. Tôi cảm nhận được sự quan tâm thật sự trong giọng nói, trong biểu cảm của họ. Vang vẳng đâu đó, là giọng mẹ tôi.

Cả hai cùng im lặng. Anh khẽ khàng quay qua cậu, nhìn người con trai mà mình đã lỡ có tình cảm.

-Yorn...

-Sao?

-Tôi xin hứa với cậu một điều.

-?

-Khi nào cậu khoẻ lại, tôi sẽ xin gia đình cho cậu tập bắn cung lại.

Cậu cực kì ngạc nhiên trước lời hứa đó. Anh nhìn biểu cảm của cậu, mỉm cười và chìa ngón út ra. Cậu ứa nước mắt, lao đến ôm chầm lấy anh. Ước nguyện mấy tháng nay cuối cùng cũng sẽ thành hiện thực, cậu không kìm được mà khóc luôn. Áp mặt vào ngực anh, nước mắt thấm ướt áo anh. Anh đỏ mặt do quá gần, nhưng cũng chẳng biết làm gì ngoài việc vỗ vỗ lưng cậu.

-Thực sự... Thực sự cảm ơn anh...


	3. No.3

Do có chút việc bận ở Lâu Đài nên anh đã xin nghỉ một tuần để giải quyết hết. Lúc nào anh rảnh cũng viết thư gửi cho Yorn, nhưng cũng chỉ được ba ngày thôi. Những ngày còn lại anh bận tối mặt tối mũi, bận từ sáng đến nửa đêm nên chỉ ngủ được vài ba tiếng rồi lại phải dậy.

Công việc cũng nhẹ đi một tí thì anh cũng không nói không rằng chạy về phòng tìm bức thư cuối cùng Yorn gửi cho mình.

"Gửi Quillen,

Tôi cảm thấy rằng có lẽ tôi không trụ nổi trong vài ngày nữa khi tôi cứ đứng dậy là đau đầu chóng mặt.

Tôi nghĩ bệnh ngày càng nặng lên rồi. Tôi bắt đầu hơi lo về cái mạng này rồi. Anh hãy nghĩ cách gì đi, chứ càng để bệnh nặng tôi càng sợ.

Yorn"

Vỏn vẹn vài dòng này đã khiến anh vội vã soạn đồ xin nghỉ và nhờ những người khác làm giúp.

Anh lên đường ngay sau khi có xe.

\------------

Khi đến lâu đài, anh giơ dấu ấn do Nguyệt Tộc khắc lên dành cho những người làm việc lâu dài ở Nguyệt cung. Lính ngay lập tức mở cửa. Anh chạy thật nhanh đến phòng cậu, khi đến nơi thì thấy bố cậu ở trong đó. Anh nhanh chóng điều chỉnh hơi thở rồi gõ cửa.

-Vào đi.

Anh bước vào, lòng căng thẳng, đây là đối diện với vua Nguyệt Tộc. Phải nhớ xưng thần, phải nhớ nói khẽ đi nhẹ, phải lịch sự và phải tỏ ra thực sự quan tâm bệnh nhân, coi Yorn là bệnh nhân chứ không phải là... Người em trai?? Mong là Yorn nhớ được rằng phải xưng ta - ngươi...

-Kính chào bệ hạ.

Anh cúi thấp người.

-Miễn lễ miễn lễ.

Anh ngẩng lên rồi kiếm cái ghế ngồi xuống. Anh nhìn lại tay, yên tâm rằng nó sạch thì khẽ đặt lên đầu cậu. Rồi anh cũng nhanh chóng lục tìm thêm thuốc giảm sốt. Pha xong thì anh kiếm trong hộp nhỏ củ gừng, lấy cái nước nóng anh để trong bình chống nhiệt mà anh mới đun trước khi đi. Anh khi pha xong nước gừng thì đặt lên bàn, dìu cậu dậy và đưa cho cậu cốc nước giảm sốt.  
Xong anh quay qua bệ hạ, nhẹ nhàng nói:

-Dạ tâu bệ hạ, thần có điều muốn nói...

-Cứ nói.

-Dạ, thần nghĩ rằng nếu đưa thế tử lên Cung Điện Ánh Sáng thì có lẽ thế tử sẽ khỏi bệnh.

-Tại sao?

-Thần nghĩ là do ánh trăng ở đây nó ảnh hưởng đến thế tử, đó là điều đầu tiên, thứ hai là do thế tử ở đây buồn chán, không bạn không bè nên tinh thần không được tốt, nó có thể ảnh hưởng tới sức khỏe. Nên có thể trong vài ngày nữa thế tử có thể lên luôn. Thần sẽ cố gắng để có thể khiến thế tử, ít ra là có thể di chuyển được.

Bệ hạ im lặng một hồi, vẻ trầm tư, rồi nói:

-Chuyện nội bộ lắng xuống rồi nên con trai ta cũng có thể đi, nhưng với một điều kiện: Bất cứ khi nào ta hoặc hoàng hậu yêu cầu nó về, bắt buộc nó phải về trong tuần đó.

-Dạ vâng.

-Nếu ngươi có thể thì tốt. Bây giờ ta phải đi đây.

Vị vua kính mến đứng dậy, anh cũng đứng dậy để tiễn. Ông ta mặt không cảm xúc không thèm quay lại mà bỏ đi luôn. Quillen thở một hơi dài, ok, bình tĩnh nào...

Quay lại thấy Yorn đang nhâm nhi tách nước gừng, anh lại ngồi xuống ghế.

-Sao vậy?

-Lần đầu gặp một người chức cao mà mình không quen nên tôi căng thẳng quá...

-Ủa chứ ai gọi anh đến đây vậy? Tưởng bố mẹ tôi mời trực tiếp đến mà?

-Cấm vệ nói hết với bố mẹ cậu rồi nên tôi chỉ việc bắt tay vào làm thôi.

-Chị Airi đó hả?

-Ủa cậu biết à?

-Chị ấy tôi từng chơi thân mà!

-Ồ, cô ấy lên Lâu Đài để tập huấn chiến đấu. Giờ cô ấy vẫn tốt, Vua Thane cũng tin tưởng lắm.

-Ừ, thi thoảng chị ấy hay viết thư cho tôi, dạo này hơi ít đi đấy.

-Chúng tôi ở đó phải lo khá nhiều thứ, vừa tiệc cho Cung Điện buổi sáng là tôi đã phải đến từ sáu giờ sáng, tiệc bắt đầu rồi thì chạy về Lâu Đài lo đón khách của vua. Trong lúc đang nói chuyện tôi lại phải chạy xuống Chạng Vạng để nhận đồ từ Payna, sau đó lại chạy lên Lâu Đài đưa đồ và tiễn họ đi, tiễn xong thì đi phân phát, phân phát đồ của Payna ấy, phân phát xong lại có gọi, lại chạy một mạch lên Cung Điện để dọn dẹp, dọn xong thì lúc đó là bốn giờ chiều, vừa vào phòng thì lại nhận thư đi làm nhiệm vụ. Làm nhiệm vụ là từ bốn rưỡi một mạch đến mười giờ đêm, mười giờ rưỡi về đến Lâu Đài thì vua lại mời vào nhắn nhủ và yêu cầu gặp mặt lính mới là Sephera cùng những người khác. Gặp mặt được khoảng năm phút tôi đã xin về phòng rồi thì cái ông xạ thủ mới vào trước đó vài tuần là Elsu lại mời tôi đi bar, tôi từ chối thì mấy ông kia lại mời tôi ra đến tận cửa, tôi nhất quyết không và quay lại, lúc đó là 11 giờ 5'. Tôi vừa mở cửa ra thì Valhein lại lôi sang phòng cậu ấy và kêu tôi giúp cậu ấy tán Violet, ngồi với nhau được 15 phút thì cậu ấy cũng cho về, đi về phòng thì gặp lại Amily một thành viên cũ của Ám hoàng, cô ấy kéo tôi ra ăn đêm rồi lại thả tôi về... 12 giờ đúng! Tôi vào phòng là ngất luôn. Sáng hôm sau tôi lại bị đánh thức lúc năm giờ rưỡi thì cậu hiểu là tôi khổ như nào rồi đấy. Những người khác có khi còn làm việc tới 2 giờ sáng cơ.

-Chắc chị ấy cũng thế.

-Tôi thấy cô ấy chạy đi chạy lại liên tục, chắc bận hơn tôi đấy.

-Ừm. Nhưng cũng mừng là Valhein có thể có bạn gái, chứ chơi với tôi hai ba năm rồi mà cũng chẳng dám tán tỉnh ai.

-A ừ giờ tôi cũng mới nhận ra đấy!

\--------------

Sau hai ngày Yorn đã có thể đi lại, Quillen xuống Nguyệt cung để đón Yorn. Tà áo màu trắng tung bay trước cửa, hiếm khi thấy cậu mặc đồ nhạt màu như này. Mùa đông chưa có tuyết, nhưng nó lạnh đến nổi da gà. Yorn đứng ngoài cửa, tay khư khư cây cung bản thu nhỏ, đằng sau vệ sĩ cầm vali. Anh xuống xe, chào cậu rồi tính dắt cậu lên xe, nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì cậu đã ghé tai nói nhỏ:

-Anh đừng bắt chuyện với tôi khi tôi đang ở trên xe nhé.

Chưa kịp hỏi tại sao thì cậu đã leo lên trên xe trước, trùm cái mũ của áo phủ cả mặt, đồng thời kéo cái khẩu trang lên. Anh cũng không nói gì mà chỉ lên xe.

Trên đường đi, thi thoảng anh có liếc qua nhìn cậu, thấy cậu ngồi khoanh tay nhìn ra cửa sổ. Thấy cậu tay bấu mạnh vào bắp tay, hơi co người lại mấy lần, nhìn lo lắm, nhưng anh không dám bắt chuyện. Được nửa đường, do từ Nguyệt cung đi lên Cung Điện xa hơn Lâu Đài 200m, nhưng đường xe thì vòng vèo hơn nên cũng mất thêm chục phút. Người tài xế bỗng nói:

-A! Tuyết đầu mùa này hai vị!

Anh quay qua cửa sổ, ngắm nhìn những bông tuyết đầu mùa từ từ rơi xuống. Được một hồi anh liếc qua Yorn, thấy cậu vẫn đang vật lộn với cơn đau, nhưng vẫn một mực hướng ra cửa sổ ngắm. Nhìn cái cảnh này anh thấy xót xa quá...

\---------

Vừa xuống xe, anh đỡ đồ của cậu xuống rồi cảm ơn người tài xế. Khi cái xe đi khuất bóng thì cậu xin tự kéo vali.

Cậu bỏ khẩu trang, bỏ mũ trùm ra. Đó là một gương mặt nửa tím nửa trắng phớt da. Tóc cũng nửa trắng nửa vàng.

-Chuyện gì vậy?

-À, thay đổi màu sắc cơ thể thôi, lần trước lên đây tôi cũng giật mình đấy.

-Thế sao hồi nãy trông cậu đau đớn vậy?

-Trong quá trình thay đổi nó cũng gây đau mà.

-Sao hồi nãy cậu không cho tôi bắt chuyện?

-Tôi sợ khi bị lộ mình là Thế Tử. Người dân họ biết giọng tôi nhưng không biết mặt. Tôi che mặt đi là vì tôi sợ nếu tài xế thấy họ sẽ nghĩ tôi là dị nhân.

À, cậu ấy lại sợ phải tỏ ra cao quý và sợ được tôn trọng thái quá, đồng thời cũng sợ bị mất hình tượng nên.. 

Cung Điện Ánh Sáng đúng như tên gọi, nó ngập trong ánh sáng, kể cả mùa đông, kể cả khi có tuyết, kể cả khi nó là ban đêm.

-Tôi thực ra không thích sự thay đổi này đâu.

Khi bước vào cung điện, người cậu bốc lên làn khí vàng, sự thay đổi càng ngày càng nhanh hơn. Điều này làm anh cảm thấy kì lạ.

Khi đi vào sảnh, cậu mới thắc mắc là tại sao vắng thế, nhưng rồi có một tên lính lại gần, lịch sự hỏi cậu có phải Yorn không, sau khi cậu nói đúng thì người lính đó bảo hãy đi theo.

Người lính dẫn hai người đến đại sảnh, mở cửa ra. Một khoảng đen tối... Cậu bước vào, lòng băn khoăn tại sao lại dẫn mình vào đây.

"Tách"

-Mừng - Cậu - Đã - Quay - Về - Yorn!!!

Cảm xúc của cậu bây giờ là vui mừng, mừng đến khóc.

Từ trái qua phải là Lauriel, Lindis, Tel'Annas, Valhein, Airi, Butterfly, Triệu Vân, Ngộ Không cùng Ilumia. Đằng sau họ là một bàn lớn đủ các loại đồ ăn.

-Sao- Sao mọi người biết tôi về?

-Tất cả một công là nhờ Quillen đấy.

Rưng rưng nước mắt, cậu quay lại đằng sau cúi người cảm ơn anh rồi chạy lại ôm Valhein và Airi.

-Huhuhu nhớ mấy người quá đi~

-Đây cũng nhớ mày mà.

-Nhưng mà da bị làm sao thế này em?

-À, nó chỉ là sự thay đổi theo từng loại nơi sinh sống thôi.

-Làm cứ như mày là động vật ấy?

-Tao còn chả biết tao có phải người hay không nữa...

-Em là thần đó.

-Thần thì không phải người đúng không?

-Ừ, chỉ là xuất hiện trong dạng nào thôi.

-Ừ thế thì tao không phải người mày ạ.

-Kệ đi vào ăn thôi!

Cả ba dắt tay nhau vào ăn. Quillen đứng ngoài nhìn cùng Ilumia.

-Cậu ấy cũng có vẻ sung sức ấy chứ?

-Đâu, vừa ốm xong, hơi mệt đấy.

-Sao ốm?

-Nó là biểu hiện của một căn bệnh lạ mà tôi với Payna đặt tên là sốc ánh trăng. Ánh trăng ở đây, lâu đài và Chạng Vạng thì không sao nhưng ở Nguyệt cung thì lại gây sốt nặng.

-Nó giống như cảm nắng đúng không?

-Chắc vậy. Tôi vẫn đang thấy lạ là tại sao cậu ấy lại có sự chuyển đổi màu da màu tóc, và khi đến đây thì người cậu ấy lại bốc lên khí màu vàng như kia kìa.

Quillen chỉ vào đám khí nhỏ bốc lên từ vai trái Yorn.

-Hay là cậu ấy đang hấp thụ ánh nắng?


	4. No.4

Da Yorn bây giờ hoàn toàn biến thành màu trắng, tóc biến thành màu vàng nắng, ngắn lại, trông cậu như một mỹ nam. Quillen lần thứ hai rơi vào lưới tình của cậu.

Sáng sớm anh mới dậy ở Lâu Đài, cũng thảnh thơi đi bộ lên Cung Điện bằng đường mòn ở rừng Chạng Vạng. Đến gần bìa rừng chỗ có thể thấy Cung Điện bay lơ lửng thì anh thấy cậu đang tập bắn cung cùng chị Tel'Annas. Tel'Annas hơn tuổi Yorn khoảng 5 tuổi, đã có chồng, nhưng cô thích gọi Yorn là cậu hơn là em, vì cô không muốn tỏ ra thân mật với người khác ngoài chồng mình. Yorn hiểu điều đó nên chỉ xưng tôi-chị.

-Chào!

Quillen đứng đằng sau Yorn làm cậu hết hồn.

-Anh lần nào cũng thế, thích dọa người ta.

Tel'Annas khoanh tay lắc đầu thất vọng. Quillen mặc kệ mà chỉ hỏi Yorn:

-Cậu đỡ rồi hả?

-Tôi không cảm thấy mệt nữa, khoẻ re.

-Thế thì tốt, cứ tập đi.

Quillen chưa đi mà đứng đó nhìn cậu tập.

Đúng là cậu ấy có khiếu bắn cung, bắn phát nào trúng phát nấy, thậm chí cậu còn bắn được nhiều tên cùng một lúc.

Quillen mỉm cười, cảm thấy tự hào. Mình chọn đúng người để thích rồi.

\---------------

Quillen sau khi chào tạm biệt hai người thì đi vòng ngược lại, quay về Lâu Đài. Anh gặp Airi cùng Butterfly. Cả ba người nói chuyện với nhau về tên mới đến Florentino.

-Ê anh thấy tên mới đến chưa?

-Rồi, sao hắn nhuộm tóc hồng nhở?

-Thích màu hường ghét sự giả dối

-Hay soi gương

-Hay tự luyến

-Tự luyến dù bản thân trông chả khác gì thằng điên.

-Những thằng tự luyến hơi điên điên đấy.

-Nhìn hắn cứ bê đê kiểu gì ấy.

-Nè, kiểu này nè.

Butterfly ưỡn ẹo bắt chước dáng của Florentino rồi cả ba cùng lăn ra cười như không có ngày mai. Đang cười giữa chừng thì Ryoma đi ngang thấy, liền chạy lại hai cô gái.

-Airi! Butterfly! Sao tôi nghe là hai cô yêu nhau vậy?

Nghe nói các cô yêu nhau? Hừmmm.... Con gái thường hay bảo với nhau là yêu khi chúng nó làm một điều gì đó đúng ý... Chuyện đó chuyện bình thường mà?? Nhưng mà tại sao Ryoma lại hoảng thế nhở?? Hừm.... Hay là LGBT?!

Quillen ngẫm xong mới hoảng hốt nói:

-Thế á? Sao tôi không biết?

Hai cô gái ngượng ngùng quay qua nhìn nhau. Hầy, Ryoma đáng trách đáng trách, đang vui mà tự nhiên xen vào nói chuyện xấu.

-Hầy, bọn tôi đã cố giấu rồi vẫn có người biết à?

-Valhein nói cho tôi, và cậu ấy bảo cậu ấy nghe từ Violet.

Hai cô gái lại quay qua nhìn nhau hoảng hốt. Ây sịt, nát đời chị iem mình rồi.

Airi lắc đầu thất vọng, Butterfly thở dài.

-Vio mà biết thì cả đồng minh sẽ biết, mình sẽ bị kì thị thôi.

Hai cô gái trở nên ngượng ngùng, anh thấy thế cũng tội. Nhưng mà...

-Shhh... Tôi nói cho các cô bí mật nè, coi bộ các cô không cô đơn đâu.

-Tôi nghe với tôi nghe với!

Cả nhóm tụ lại rồi nghe Quillen thì thầm nói:

-Thực ra tôi có tình cảm với Yorn đấy.

-Ồ!

-Còn tôi lỡ thích Valhein rồi.

-Adudu!

-Tính nhổ hoa cướp chậu hả?

-Tôi mong là được như vầy.

-Cứ mong đi, tôi còn chả biết tôi có tán được Yorn không đây này.

-Hai cô đến với nhau được là tốt lắm rồi.

-Ừ nhưng mà Quillen này, hình như sáng nay cha của Yorn có gửi thư cho anh đấy.

-Ồ vậy hả? Để tôi xem.

Anh chào tạm biệt bọn họ rồi quay về phòng.

Đúng là có một lá thư kẹp sẵn ở đó. Anh rút lá thư ra rồi vào phòng. Vừa đi vừa đọc, hướng đến bàn làm việc, anh ngồi xuống, đọc một lúc.

-Ơi giời ơi, hoá ra là chỉ hỏi khoẻ chưa, làm giật mình.

Xong anh bắt tay vào viết thư nói về việc Yorn đã khoẻ lại và vẫn còn muốn học thêm để chiến đấu.

\------------

Viết xong anh nhờ người gửi tới Nguyệt Cung. Sau đó anh tiếp tục kiếm nhiệm vụ để làm.

Làm xong, về đến nơi cũng là khoảng 8 giờ tối, do anh ngủ trưa ở khách sạn gần nơi làm việc rồi mới thực hiện nhiệm vụ, xong thì anh kiếm một quán ăn ở ngoài ăn tối.

Anh làm một vòng vườn Châu Âu.

Bao quanh cả khu vườn là Sồi và Thông, vườn Châu Âu có thiết kế là một hình nón, chia làm ba phần, một phần là trưng bày thiết kế các tượng thần thoại của Châu Âu, cùng các loài hoa cùng họ cùng tên với các vị thần. Khu này đẹp, mang tên Vườn Thần Thoại, với những đài phun nước làm bằng đá cẩm thạch. Vườn Thần thoại nằm ở góc phải, bao quanh là vòm hồng leo. Buổi tối này thì chỉ có ánh đèn đường cùng ánh trăng sáng. Ánh đèn chiếu vào các vị thần, bóng tối phủ đi phần còn lại, ồ, thực sự trông như những vị thần thật sự.

Nằm ở ngay phía mé trái của khu vườn là vườn Bí Ẩn, với thiết kế ngoằn ngoèo các đường như Mê cung và ở giữa là một khu trống với hai cái ghế hai đầu và xung quanh là dàn oải hương. Ở đây chơi đuổi bắt được cả ngày.

Đằng giữa khu vườn là những dàn hoa châu Âu trồng theo hình xoắn. Mỗi đường xoắn là một màu nên khi nhìn từ trên cao xuống nhìn nó như cầu vồng vậy. Ở giữa là vòng tròn gồm Diên Vĩ, Loa Kèn, Thanh cúc, Hồng và Hướng Dương. Cả năm loài hoa này thuộc về năm quốc gia châu âu nổi nhất thế giới theo thứ tự là Pháp, Ý, Đức, Anh và Nga. Tất cả các loài hoa ở châu âu còn lại cũng được trồng ở vòng xoáy, khu vườn nằm ở hướng Bắc Athanor nên những loài hoa này mới dễ sống.

Vườn châu âu nếu đi đến cuối thì sẽ có một cánh cửa dẫn tới một lâu đài nhỏ xây trên núi, lâu đài cổ, thiết kế kiểu Đức và vẫn giữ tất cả mọi thứ bên trong, mọi người có thể vào xem, miễn sao là phải leo núi.

Đi lòng vòng cũng được nửa tiếng đấy chứ, do anh mải đi lòng vòng trong mê cung. Vừa bước ra khỏi vườn thì thấy Tulen đến.

-Quillen Quillen! Yorn lại lên cơn sốt cao rồi!

Anh nghe thế thì hoảng hốt cám ơn rồi chạy ngay đến Cung Điện. Cũng may là anh có mang theo mình vài gói thuốc và băng phòng khi bản thân anh bị sao thì anh có thể lấy từ đó luôn, từ khi Yorn về lại đây anh mang thêm vài gói thuốc giảm sốt phòng khi cậu đột nhiên bệnh lại thì anh có thể đến ngay chứ không phải vòng lại lấy hộp cứu thương làm gì nữa.

Chạy đường rừng, 200m chỉ đơn giản là 3 phút, nhưng nó cũng đủ để khiến anh mất bình tĩnh.

Ban đêm, trời vẫn sáng trưng trưng... Đêm trắng mà, Cung Điện thì lúc nào cũng thế.

Anh yêu cầu lính cho vào gặp cậu và bảo anh là bác sĩ riêng của cậu. Lính liền mở cửa cho anh chạy vào.

Tìm trên tầng hai mãi mới thấy phòng cậu. Anh gõ cửa thì nghe thấy tiếng nữ hoàng. Mở cửa thì thấy nữ hoành ngồi cạnh giường cậu.

-Kính chào nữ hoàng.

-Ừ, anh lo cho cậu ấy đi, ta có chút việc cần làm bây giờ.

Nữ hoàng đứng lên, chỉnh lại áo quần rồi lại nhớ ra điều gì đó.

-À, hồi nãy cậu ấy có mê sảng, chắc nặng lắm đấy. Ta có sẵn một cốc nước ở trên bàn rồi.

Anh cảm ơn nữ hoàng rồi mở rộng cửa cho nữ hoàng đi. Xong anh đóng cửa và tiến đến giường cậu, ngồi xuống và pha nhanh cốc giảm sốt. Nhìn cậu mặt nhăn nhó, mồ hôi vã ra như tắm mà anh càng hoảng. Hơi lúc cậu lại co giật, mà càng ngày càng dữ dội. Nắm tay kiềm chế cũng không nổi, anh quyết định liều, cúi xuống ôm cậu, khẽ lật người lại cho cậu nằm lên trên mình rồi anh dựng người mình thẳng dậy, dựa vào tường. Tư thế này dù nó có hơi... Sến súa?? Nhưng mà phải dùng cách này để kìm nén lại cậu.

Trong lúc co giật, cậu liên tục gào thét, tay cấu vào bất cứ chỗ nào cậu chạm vào như vai anh, lưng anh, eo và thậm chí là ngực anh. Những lúc đó anh sẽ cố gắng ôm chặt cậu, xoa đầu xoa lưng và bảo rằng:

"Có tôi bên cạnh cậu rồi".

Dữ dội nhất là khi cậu liên tục nói:

"Đừng rời xa tôi"

Và bấu chặt lấy anh, lúc đó anh chỉ biết vỗ vỗ vào lưng, chịu đau thì thầm:

"Bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh nào, tôi sẽ ở bên cạnh cậu mà, mãi mãi..."


	5. No.5

Sáng hôm sau, cậu tỉnh dậy khi cảm nhận được nắng chiếu vào mình. Đầu đau nhức, đó là tàn dư của cơn sốt đêm qua, dù vậy cậu lại không có cảm giác mệt mấy như trước. Hé đôi mắt hổ phách ra, mắt cậu chợt sáng lên, rồi dần dần hiện ra toàn cảnh trước mắt.

Ô? Cái áo sơ mi tím này... Cái mùi thơm của gỗ thông nhè nhẹ bên mũi này...

Ngẩng mặt lên, là anh, ngủ say trong tư thế ngồi dựa, mái tóc tím hơi rối lên, gương mặt thanh tú mang máng vẻ mệt mỏi, hai cánh mũi nhấp nhô theo từng nhịp thở. Cậu nằm trọn trong lòng anh, đôi tay của ai kia nắm lấy tay cậu từ lúc nào, tay còn lại đặt ở trên hông cậu. Tư thế này làm cậu đỏ mặt, nhưng dù vậy cậu vẫn muốn nằm thế này thêm lúc nữa. Hơi ấm của anh lan tỏa cả cơ thể cậu, như muốn bảo vệ cậu khỏi cái se se lạnh của buổi sáng mùa đông này.

Cảm giác này nó... thực sự giống cảm giác gia đình....

Bỗng chốc lại thấy lòng xót xa, xen kẽ với cảm xúc nào đó thật hạnh phúc. Liệu anh có thể ôm cậu như thế này mãi... Liệu anh có thể xuất hiện bất cứ lúc nào cậu cần....

Liệu anh có thể bên cậu mãi mãi như giấc mơ ấy?..

\------------

-Anh dậy rồi hả?

Yorn từ lúc nào đã tách ra khỏi anh, ngồi đọc sách ở phía bên kia đầu giường. Khi thấy anh chợt tỉnh thì cậu hỏi.

Anh đưa tay lên dụi dụi mắt, nhìn cậu. Xong bất chợt đỏ mặt khi anh nhớ lại hôm qua. Ngẩng lên nhìn cậu đang lo lắng cho mình, anh càng ngày càng ngại, chắc chắn cậu đã biết hôm qua hai người ngủ trong tư thế nào.

Anh co chân lại để đẩy người lên, xong quay chân ra mép giường cho chân chạm đất rồi đứng lên.

-Cậu cảm thấy thế nào rồi?

-Đầu hồi nãy thì đau, nhưng giờ thì chỉ đau lưng thôi. Tôi mới nãy chạy vào trong nhà vệ sinh thì thấy dấu Nguyệt Tộc trên lưng đỏ lòm, có vẻ như cơn sốt hôm qua lại khiến nó nhức nhối.

Yorn cười trừ, nhưng vẻ mặt vẫn hơi giật giật vì đau.

-Đâu tôi xem nào?

Hốt hoảng, anh tính chạy lại gần nhưng cậu đã kịp nói:

-Không sao đâu, hồi xưa tôi phải xăm để chứng tỏ mình thuộc Nguyệt Tộc, chắc là do thay đổi xong thì nó rát.

-Cậu chắc không có sao không vậy? Cần tôi bôi thuốc mỡ lên cho đỡ đau không?

-Chắc là... có.

Anh liền chạy ra hành lang kêu lính kiếm cho cái thuốc mỡ rồi quay lại phòng.

-Tôi hôm qua chạy vội lên đây nên chỉ mang theo mấy viên giảm sốt chứ còn vết xăm này tôi lại phải về Lâu Đài lục tìm thuốc.

Khi lính đem được thuốc đến nơi thì anh cảm ơn rồi đóng sập cửa lại, say đó bảo Yorn quay lưng lại, vén áo lên. Cậu làm theo, hai tay hơi ngượng nghịu vén áo lên.

Dấu Nguyệt Tộc nhìn như đầu một con quỷ hai sừng, hơi ánh ánh tím, giờ đỏ lên, nhìn thì không nặng lắm nhưng đối với anh đây cứ như vết thương làm hỏng cả nhan sắc vậy. Anh chép miệng rồi phụt thuốc lên ngón tay, rồi nhẹ nhàng phết qua cả hình xăm, xong sau đó bôi ra ngoài để cho những vùng rìa nữa.

Xong hết thì anh bảo cậu cứ kéo áo xuống, chỉ là đừng cong lưng nhiều quá không nó lại đau. Cậu làm theo, cẩn thận kéo áo xuống, xong nhanh chóng đứng lên quay về chỗ mình đọc sách.

-Ấy ấy, đừng dựa hẳn lưng vào tường, dựa bằng nửa phần trên thôi.

Cậu im lặng làm theo.

Sau đó chợt có tiếng gõ cửa, anh liền quay lại, đứng dậy và nhanh chân bước ra cửa. Tiếng của cửa kim loại khẽ vang lên, lấp ló đằng sau là người lính, với lá thư đóng dấu màu tím của Nguyệt Tộc. Nhận lấy lá thư, cảm ơn người lính rồi khẽ khàng đóng cửa, anh đứng ngay đó giở thư ra đọc.

"Gửi Quillen,

Nguyệt Tộc quyết định sẽ tổ chức đám cưới cho Yorn và Airi bên tộc Kiemono, xin hãy nhanh chóng đưa Yorn về để đám cưới được nhanh chóng tổ chức. Trong vòng một tuần hãy đưa nó về. Nếu không ta sẽ đuổi việc ngươi.

(Tiếng Đức) Vì ta biết ngươi có tình cảm với con trai ta.

Nguyệt Vương"

Liệu đây có phải định mệnh? Họ hoá ra chỉ chờ chực sẵn để có thể cướp Yorn khỏi tay anh. Từ khi anh gặp lại Ryoma, anh tự nhiên cảm thấy y rất giống với người đàn ông đó. Có lẽ hai người là anh em họ hàng gì đó, xong sau khi anh tiết lộ bí mật thì họ đã trao đổi với nhau? Yorn thì chắc chắn không biết tiếng Đức, chỉ biết tiếng Anh do làm việc ở đây.

Khi biểu cảm sớm nắng chiều mưa như các nàng của anh xuất hiện thì cậu mới ngồi thẳng lại, mặt nhăn lại, mắt lướt nhìn lá thư trên tay anh.

Đôi Sapphire hờ hững khép lại, tay cầm bức thư buông thả. Lại phải xa cậu lần nữa sao? Cái lần đó, lần mà anh bận túi bụi đó là anh đã nhớ cậu lắm rồi, cơn thèm muốn được nhìn thấy mặt cậu nó bốc lên mạnh mẽ khi chỉ mới chăm sóc cho cậu được có tháng rưỡi. Anh đủ hiểu bản thân thực sự cần cậu đến mức nào khi anh đã vứt bỏ tất cả mọi việc chỉ để về với cậu. Lần này nếu cậu cưới được Airi bên tộc Kiemono đó thì sẽ là một đi không trở lại, anh gần như không còn khả năng có được cậu nữa.

Hít một hơi thật dài rồi thở mạnh ra, cậu nghĩ, chắc anh đang cố bình tĩnh lại, và chắc hẳn bức thư kia có điều gì đó khiến anh hoảng hốt đến như vậy.

-Ừm... Quillen? Cho tôi đọc bức thư được không?

Giọng hơi cao và thanh quen thuộc làm anh tách rời ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. Anh tiến lại gần và đưa cho cậu lá thư, lòng đau nhói, tuyệt vọng đang dần lấn chiếm con tim.

-Cám ơn.

Anh đứng đó nhìn cậu đọc. Thay vì sự vui sướng khi có được một cô vợ sẽ theo cậu cả đời, cậu lại cúi gầm mặt xuống, tay buông thõng trên đùi, khác với những gì anh nghĩ cậu sẽ làm.

Trong tích tắc, lá thư bị xé toạc, bị vo lại trong tay cậu. Anh có hơi sửng sốt định hỏi cậu tính làm gì thì thấy cậu ngẩng lên, với gương mặt đỏ ửng, hai khóe mắt loáng thoáng những giọt lệ trong suốt.

-S...Sao vậy?

Một sự im lặng từ người đối diện. Cậu cúi gầm mặt, khẽ đưa tay lên quệt đi nước mắt.

-Lúc nào cũng thế.

Giọng nói ấm ức vang lên, anh hơi ngạc nhiên, dù vậy tiếng nấc tiếp theo khiến lòng anh đau như cắt.

Không chần chừ gì, anh ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu. Bàn tay trần lướt nhẹ trên lưng, có thể cảm nhận được người cậu đang hơi run, thi thoảng cơ thể hơi giật theo tiếng nấc nhẹ.

-Nín đi, nín khóc rồi hãy kể cho tôi nghe chuyện gì.

Cậu điều chỉnh nhịp thở, khi tiếng nấc dần dần ít đi thì cậu cất tiếng:

-Tôi đã quá áp lực vì sự bắt ép của bố mẹ rồi. Tôi mệt mỏi vì những lần gặp mặt những cô gái quyền quý mà bố mẹ cho xem mắt lắm rồi. Tôi chưa muốn lấy vợ! Thế là còn chưa đủ, khi mà bây giờ tôi đã có tình cảm với một người khác rồi.

Lại một câu nói như mũi tên xuyên thẳng qua tim anh. Bàn tay rời khỏi lưng cậu. Như thể cho cậu biết rằng anh hoàn toàn vô vọng rồi. Anh im lặng đứng dậy, vào bàn kiếm giấy tờ viết thư cho Nguyệt Vương.

Cậu chăm chú nhìn anh, lòng hơi có lỗi khi lỡ nói vậy. Cậu phần nào đó nhận ra hình như anh cũng thích cậu, Nhưng cậu không dám nói thật hẳn ra là cậu thích anh. Biết sao được, tính cách của cậu không phải thẳng thắn, cậu dễ xấu hổ khi làm một điều gì đó sai, hoặc ngượng ngùng khi gặp người lạ, hoặc ngại khi tỏ ra thân mật với người mình thích. Cậu chỉ dám nói thế để chối từ sự thật.

Nhưng cậu chắc chắn sẽ phải từ chối hôn lễ này, bằng bất cứ cách nào.


	6. No.6

Sau vài ngày soạn sửa, hai người đã xong xuôi đồ đạc để về Nguyệt Cung.

Yorn, đi lững thững ra khỏi phòng với gương mặt vô hồn, chiếc vali bị đẩy bật ra bằng chân. Cậu còn chả thèm dùng đến tay, bây giờ còn hứng đâu mà dùng.

Quillen đi đằng sau thì một tay điện thoại một tay túi xách.

Khi xe đến thì họ lên xe, Quillen còn cằn nhằn chuyện sao Nguyệt Tộc không sử dụng điện thoại các thứ đi mà bắt phải viết tay, nếu có điện thoại thì đã yêu cầu cho một xe chở đến để khỏi phải giơ dấu xăm này nọ. Cậu thì một câu bẻ đôi chả nhét được vào tai.

\---

Khi họ đến nơi, Quillen thay Yorn cảm ơn tài xế rồi vào Nguyệt Cung.

Khi xong xuôi việc giải thích tại sao mình lại phải ở đây thì anh mới quay qua Yorn. Người cậu lại dần dần chuyển sang màu tím, với làn khói đen bốc lên. Anh nhìn cậu từ trên xuống dưới rồi ngược lại, vừa đi vừa suy luận.

Nếu đúng như lời Valhein nói thì cậu không phải là người, vậy nên sẽ có một số tính năng khác với người thường. Nếu như da cậu thay đổi theo nơi đến thì nó sẽ chỉ đơn giản là một sự thích ứng, nhưng thường thì thích ứng nó không mang theo tác dụng phụ, riêng Yorn thì khi gặp Nguyệt ma pháp hay ban đêm của vùng Nguyệt Tộc này thì sẽ bị sốt cao, còn khi gặp ánh nắng thì sẽ có cảm giác đau đớn nhưng rồi ngay sau đó sẽ lại hết và cậu sẽ trở lại bình thường. Thích ứng, thường thì nó sẽ không có khí bay lên như bốc hơi như thế này, trong khi cậu có. Suy ra....

-Yorn! Yorn!!

Anh chạy nhanh theo cậu, vỗ vỗ lưng gọi cậu. Vỗ được vài chục cái thì cậu mới chịu quay qua.

-Hửm?

-Hình như tôi biết tại sao lại như thế này rồi!

-Là gì?

-Cậu đang "hấp thụ" Nguyệt ma pháp nên đâm ra nó gây ảnh hưởng đến sức khoẻ.

-Thế á? Chứ bây giờ tính sao đây?

Quillen bắt đầu cảm thấy bất an khi cậu bắt đầu tỏ ra mệt mỏi, giọng khàn lại và nhỏ đi.

-Tính sao là tính sao?

-Thì, nếu tôi sống ở đây, cưới Airi thì tôi sẽ ốm yếu, thế thì chắc chắn là bố tôi sẽ không nhường ngôi này nọ.

Cậu lại khó thở nữa, hơi tí là phải hít lấy hơi, đồng thời hai má cậu đỏ hơn rồi. Anh thấy thế thì cũng tiến lại gần phòng cậu ngất ngay tại chỗ, nhưng cậu lại hơi lùi lại.

-Nhưng ngay từ đầu cậu đã không muốn sống theo kiểu quý tộc này rồi mà?

-Ừ nhưng mà nếu bây giờ tôi bắt buộc phải cưới Airi thì...

Cậu bỗng ngã thẳng vào người anh, một tay ôm chặt lấy ngực, tay còn lại đặt lên đầu.

-Ấy chết! Yorn!

Người cậu nóng bừng bừng, thở ngắt quãng, lại sốt đột ngột rồi.

Anh luống cuống không biết phải làm gì, sau một hồi thì cố gắng khiêng cậu vào trong Nguyệt Đài, nơi ở của vua chúa và hoàng tử công chúa.

Khi thấy bóng dáng anh ngoài cửa, Airi Kiemono mới chạy lại giúp cùng, mặc kệ lời can ngăn của cha mẹ mình.

Đỡ được Yorn vào tạm một cái thảm sạch, anh giờ đứng lên chào cả hai gia tộc.

_Nó lại lên cơn sốt hả?_

_Dạ vâng. Thần nghĩ cậu ấy không thể sống được ở đây đâu._

_...Vậy ra ngươi muốn ở chung với nó chứ gì?_

_... Dạ... Không, tại vì thần biết lí do tại sao cậu ấy lại bị thế rồi nên..._

_Nên ngươi muốn trông coi nó?_

_Dạ vâng..._

_Nếu như ta không đồng ý cho nó quay trở lại Cung Điện thì sao?

_Vậy thì có hơi thô lỗ nhưng, hoàng thượng có muốn đứa con mình lúc nào cũng chỉ nằm một giường thôi không? Không đi lại được, không đón tiếp được các quan, không thể nghĩ ngợi gì được nhiều, và giao phó tất cả cho một mình tiểu thư này? _

_Ngươi!?!_

Nguyệt Vương trợn mắt, anh thấy thế liền bồi vào một câu:

_Thần thực sự xin lỗi nếu nó thô lỗ quá, nhưng hoàng thượng hãy nghĩ đến người con trai của mình đi._

Người vua kính mến lại quay qua Airi Kiemono.

-Hừ... Thôi được rồi. Airi, cháu có đồng ý nếu như sau khi cưới Yorn cháu sẽ phải tự lo hết mọi việc không?

-Cháu nghĩ là không. Nhưng liệu-

Nguyệt Vương ngắt lời Airi và quay qua nói với Quillen:

-Vậy thì ngươi có biết cách làm thế nào để Yorn khoẻ lại nhưng vẫn có thể ở đây không?

-Thật sự xin lỗi hoàng thượng nhưng do cậu ấy đang hấp thụ Nguyệt ma pháp nên có lẽ sẽ không thể thay đổi được gì.

-Nguyệt Vương! Cháu có điều muốn nói!

Airi phải nói lớn thì Nguyệt Vương mới nghe. Ông ta ra dấu cho cô nói.

-Cháu muốn hủy cả cái đám cưới này đi!

Cha mẹ cô nghe vậy thì mặt đỏ tía tai, giận dữ nói:

-Bố mẹ đã nói rất nhiều lần, lựa chọn này không phải là của con!

Airi cũng không chịu được mà hét lên:

-Con không muốn cưới cậu ấy! Con có người thương rồi! Đám cưới này là vô nghĩa!

Nói xong Airi hậm hực bỏ đi. Hai cha mẹ nhìn con mình như thế thì thở dài. Rồi rất nhanh chóng họ quay sang Nguyệt Vương xin lỗi rối rít vì sự vô lễ đó.

\------------

Tại vì không có Airi nên thành ra hai gia tộc chả bàn bạc được gì hết, hai trưởng tộc Kiemono ra về hết với ý định đi tìm đứa con gái của mình.

Nguyệt Vương thở dài ngán ngẩm. Yorn sau khi bắt đầu bàn chuyện thì đã thức dậy, nhưng tinh thần thì vẫn chưa lấy lại được. Cậu chàng mệt mỏi trả lời lấy từng câu một xong ngồi được một lúc lại suýt nữa lăn ra ngất lần hai.

Vì bệnh tình nên Nguyệt Vương, trước đó là do nghe theo Quillen, đổi ý định là cho Yorn về lại Cung Điện, còn chuyện đám cưới chắc phải để hủy đi.

Yorn nghe vậy thì vui ra mặt, mồm miệng chào bố chào mẹ, mặt hớn hở cười cười. Anh thấy thế cũng chỉ biết cười trừ, lơ luôn cả cái lườm của vị vua.

\------

Yorn miệng cười tươi roi rói, nhảy chân sáo trên đường ra ngoài cổng, ngân nga mấy bài Nhật, đằng sau là Quillen suy tư.

-Quillen! Quillen! Chị Airi chị bảo Airi Kiemono bên kia yêu Ryoma cơ!

-Hả?

Nghe thấy tên người bạn mình thì Quillen mới giật mình.

-Ryoma bạn tôi á?

-Không không, ông đại tướng mà anh gặp buổi đầu đến cơ!

-...Sao ông ta nhìn giống Ryoma bạn tôi thế nhỉ?

-Tôi chả biết được, anh em họ hàng gì chăng? Nhưng mà thôi kệ đi.

Hai người đứng ngoài cổng chờ xe, Yorn lúc đó mới bảo anh:

-Nè, bây giờ nếu như đám cưới bị hủy đi, thì tôi chắc chắn sẽ không bao giờ về đây nữa.

Anh mỉm cười xoa đầu cậu, đồng thời xe cũng đến.

Vậy ra đây là cơ hội duy nhất để anh có thể biến cậu thành của mình, chắc chắn anh sẽ phải trân trọng thời gian này.


	7. No.7

Đúng là Yorn sau khi nghe tin Airi Kiemono cưới Ryoma đại tướng thì lạc quan hơn, chăm chỉ tập bắn cung hơn. Quillen phần nào cũng an tâm hơn, đó vị vua khó gần kia cũng chả dám nói năng hay thư từ gì cho anh, chắc cũng nghĩ kĩ rồi.

Cái đợt đó lại đúng lúc nổ ra cuộc chiến 4 phương, do chính Lực lượng Sa Đoạ tấn công chủ động trước. Cả hai người lúc đó ở khu tập nên giờ chạy qua bên vườn châu á thì lâu. Nhưng biết sao được, chắc chắn là phải bảo vệ lâu đài, không là tất cả sẽ chết.

Khi vừa bước ra khỏi vườn tình yêu để qua đó thì anh giơ tay chặn cậu lại.

Skud, Preyta, Kahlii và Mina. Tất cả đều nhìn cậu, thèm thuồng như các dã thú thấy con mồi. Anh nhăn mặt tức giận, quay qua cậu nói:

-Giữ nguyên vị trí! Nghe lời tôi!

Cái gật đầu của cậu ít ra cũng khiến anh an tâm hơn.

-Được.

Cậu triệu hồi vòng mưa tên của mình. Skud lao lên tính dùng găng nổi loạn vào anh, thì anh đoản mệnh thẳng vào hắn, may mắn anh chỉ bị sượt qua vai, riêng Skud bị đâm thì cố chịu rồi quay lại, thi hành găng hung thần hất tung anh ra. Ngay sau đó anh bị thanh kiếm linh hồn của Kahlii chém qua má, nhưng Skud trước đó tính lao lên lại thì lại bị choáng bởi tên nổ của cậu nhưng không may khi quay qua hai bên thì cậu đã thấy Preyta và Mina lao đến rồi.

-Hây a!

Tiếng trẻ con vang lên và đồng thời đó là cú choáng cho Mina, Alice lon ton chạy ra cùng.

-Anh Yorn c-

-Alice cẩn thận!

Chưa kịp nói hết câu bé đã bị kéo ra. Là hơi thở độc hại của Preyta. Ngay sau đó là Quillen sau khi hết ẩn sát hạ gục ngay tức khắc Preyta với combo skill của mình. Vừa đứng lại vài tích tắc thì cả ba người đồng loạt bị tấn công bởi ba kẻ địch còn lại.

Alice nhanh trí tạo ra dòng chảy thời không ngay dưới chân cả ba người, đồng thời kích hoạt lá chắn để tạm thời giảm sát thương từ những thanh kiếm của Kahlii. Quillen nói nhỏ:

-Alice, chịu khó bảo kê Yorn, để chú kiếm cách diệt Kahlii.

-Dạ!

Anh dùng thanh đao của mình chặn lại lưỡi liềm của Mina, đồng thời từ đó bật qua đạp Skud rồi Ẩn Sát chạy nhanh ra đằng sau Kahlii.

Một combo skill là Kahlii đã bị tiêu diệt, khi anh quay lại thì có lẽ hơi muộn, Yorn bị đấm vào bụng nên đang ngồi xuống ôm bụng chịu đau, Alice thì đã bị hạ gục.

Nghiến chặt răng, anh nhào đến Mina, đoản mệnh xuyên qua đằng sau, rồi sử dụng Chém đôi để kết liễu. Skud vì thấy chỉ còn mỗi Quillen là nguyên vẹn, hắn lao đến, nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì đã bị choáng. Đó là Nhất kích tất sát.

-Ryoma!

-Nào, ai hồi xưa cứ kêu tôi không chịu giúp đỡ ai ấy nhỉ?

-Hừ..

Skud tay còn lai ôm bụng, tính dùng găng hung thần để bỏ chạy, nhưng đã bị choáng thêm lần nữa bởi Tên nổ. Ngay sau đó là Loạn trảm và Chém đôi cùng một lúc.

-Hây yaaaa!!!

"Xoẹt!"

Butterfly nhảy xuống và chém dọc kiếm xuống Skud. Hắn ta hét lên, rồi nhăn mặt chịu đau, không chần chừ dùng găng hung thần, nhưng chưa kịp chạy thì một mũi tên đâm thẳng vào đầu hắn, khiến hắn lăn ra đất.

Do cả bốn người không để ý nên Preyta, hồi nãy đã tỉnh thì nhanh chóng kéo Mina lên Rồng cưỡi về Lực Lượng, còn Kahlii thì đã hoà mình vào lực lượng, để Mganga hồi sức. Quillen dậm chân tức tối nói:

-Chết tiệt, mình để chúng nó thoát rồi.

Quay lại thì Skud cũng đã biến mất. Yorn ngồi bệt xuống đất, thở hắt một hơi rồi nói:

-Mặc kệ đi. Tôi đau lưng quá...

Quillen nhìn cậu, rồi thở dài.

-Tôi nghĩ Yorn sẽ khó mà chiến đấu trong mấy ngày tới đây.

-Tại sao?

-Do sự chuyển đổi màu da màu tóc thôi.

Quillen đỡ cậu dậy rồi không dây dưa nhiều, anh nói:

-Mấy người quay lại chiến trường đi, tôi đem cậu ấy sang chỗ Payna.

Rồi không nói không rằng quay ngoắt và đi luôn. Những người còn lại nhìn bóng dáng cặp đôi kia khuất sau bức tường rồi cũng hiểu ý nhau mà quay về chiến trường trước.

Quillen đỡ Yorn nằm xuống chiếc giường gỗ của Payna. Nàng nửa nai giờ vẫn đang ở ngoài trận, nên giờ chỉ còn hai người trong này. Cậu hơi xoa xoa lưng, xong ngước nhìn anh, đang lúi húi tìm cái gì đó ở trong tủ.

-Quillen? Trong đó có thuốc mỡ không đấy?

-Cậu cần bôi luôn hả? Chờ cho tôi kiếm mấy cái băng đã. Tôi có mang mấy cái tuýp dự phòng rồi đây.

Anh ngay sau đó quay về giường, và bảo Yorn làm y hệt như bữa trước.

Phần da màu tím vẫn còn chiếm phần lớn tấm lưng gầy, dấu ấn Nguyệt tộc hiện giờ đang là màu trắng ngà, viền rìa có hơi đỏ, phần giao nhau giữa hai màu da cũng đang đỏ ửng và có hơi ứa máu.

-Chết rồi, thế này thì tôi lại phải tìm thêm bông với nước muối rồi.

-Sao vậy?

-Chảy máu rồi, lạ nhỉ?

-Chả biết được, thay đổi da chứ có phải ghép da gì đâu mà sao nó chảy máu nhở?

-Tôi cũng đang tự hỏi đấy? Nhưng mà cứ tập trung vào việc tiệt trùng đã, người cậu hơi bụi đấy.

-Được rồi...

Quillen lấy chai muối trên bàn gỗ, đồng thời kiếm trong túi bản thân mấy cục bông trắng. Nhỏ một tí nước muối vào bông, ngày sau đó anh nhẹ nhàng áp vào phần rìa bên trái, nơi máu đang nhỏ ra từng giọt của cậu.

-Á!

Dù là tiếng thét nhỏ tí xíu nhưng nó vẫn đủ cắt đôi lòng kẻ nào.

-Bình tĩnh nào, hơi đau nhưng sẽ nhanh thôi.

Cậu hơi cong người xuống, anh lại nhắc cậu phải ngồi thẳng lại, không máu lại ra nhiều hơn.

-Phần rách này khá nhỏ, không đáng lo ngại lắm nên tôi sẽ không dán băng đâu đấy, chịu được không?

-Chắc... Được.

Anh sau đó khẽ khàng bôi thuốc lên, cố tránh cái phần rách.

Người cậu run run theo từng lần anh quệt thuốc. Nhìn vừa đáng thương vừa có cảm giác cậu thật sự rất nhỏ bé.

Ngón tay anh đưa ra giữa lưng cậu, huơ nhanh dấu ấn của mình, rồi anh tự mỉm cười. Giá gì anh có thể thay thế dấu ấn Nguyệt Tộc này thành dấu ấn của bản thân...


	8. No.8

Một buổi tối, trăng bị mây che mất đi phần lớn, nhưng vẫn còn chiếu sáng cho vùng đất này...

Yorn đang tắm nên anh ở ngoài ngồi đọc sách ở góc tường, nơi ánh đèn vàng mập mờ nhẹ nhàng phủ lên từng quyển sách trên kệ gỗ bụi.

Sao lại thảnh thơi vậy? Thì, bây giờ Lực Lượng chưa có động tĩnh gì, nên tất cả giao phó cho bên Chạng Vạng để đi thám thính.

Nếu thật sự có động tĩnh thì lãnh đạo cung điện và lâu đài sẽ gửi lệnh cho từng người với từng nhiệm vụ khác nhau.

Nhưng sáng tới giờ vẫn chưa thấy ai nói gì, mọi người thì vẫn đang tập đang tành nên cũng không quá lo lắng.

Nhưng rồi cứ ngồi thảnh thơi như này có thật sự an toàn?

Tự nhiên nghe thoáng qua tiếng vút, ngay sau đó là sự bất an khi phía sau có cảm giác ai đó đang đứng nhìn anh. Theo bản năng, anh quay lại đằng sau, nhưng rồi một thứ gì đó lạnh buốt có hình dạng móng vuốt cào nhẹ lên cổ anh, nó khuyến cáo anh nên ngồi yên khi nó đã dừng lại ở nơi mạch máu mà có thể nếu nó chọc sâu hơn là anh sẽ chết.

Một bàn tay lộ ra trước mắt, nó cầm một thứ thuốc màu trắng. Anh cố gắng đưa tay lên để tự vệ, nhưng móng vuốt ở cổ lại siết chặt hơn. Anh lại đành bỏ tay xuống. Nuốt nước bọt, bình tĩnh.

Cảm thấy môi mình chạm vào thuốc, anh gắng ngậm chặt miệng. Kẻ đó thấy vậy thì tay ở cổ đưa lên, duy chỉ ngón út vẫn bấu chặt ở lại. Những ngón tay hắn, lạnh buốt lướt lên má anh, ngay sau đó hơi nhấn và kéo về đằng sau.

Khi mà ngón tay út của hắn vẫn còn ở cổ, tốt nhất là nên nghe lời, không hắn chỉ trật tay rạch một đường lên cổ là anh cũng đủ lên thiên rồi. Khẽ hé miệng, liền bị hắn nhồi cả viên vào miệng.

-Nuốt.

Hắn bấy giờ mới cất giọng. Anh cố ngẩng lên nhìn mặt hắn như nào, nhưng vô dụng vì mắt anh bỗng mờ đi, chỉ còn thấy được mấy màu đen đỏ mơ hồ. Anh cố gắng để viên thuốc sang một bên rồi nuốt nước bọt, ngay lập tức hắn bị lừa, hắn bỏ cả hai tay, nhân lúc này anh nhanh chóng đứng lên quay lại và đấm.

Nhưng tất cả chỉ là không khí.

Không lâu sau khi anh đứng dậy, vì một sự bất cẩn anh lỡ nuốt hẳn viên thuốc. Và ngay lập tức một cơn nóng từ phía dưới bốc lên khiến anh không vững được mà khuỵu xuống.

Ngay lúc đó cậu cũng vừa bước ra.

Không chần chừ cậu hốt hoảng chạy lại gần khi thấy anh như vậy.

Nhưng rồi thấy anh từ từ đứng dậy thì cậu thở dài. Nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì bỗng cậu bị đè thẳng xuống chiếc giường của bản thân.

Gương mặt xinh đẹp của cậu hiện rõ trước mắt anh. Thứ thuốc kia đang điều khiển anh làm điều mà anh, đáng lẽ là sau này mới đáng làm.

-Xin lỗi.

Trong sự cuồng bạo mất kiểm soát ít ra anh vẫn còn thốt ra được vài từ còn nhân tính.

Một nụ hôn dài, anh cắn môi cậu để cậu hé miệng ra và ngay lập tức luồn lách vào bên trong khoang miệng mà quậy phá. Hai cái lưỡi đùa nghịch với nhau, do cậu không thể nuốt nước bọt nên chúng từ từ chảy ra từ khoé miệng.

Cậu hôn vụng về, do là lần đầu, nhưng Quillen thì cũng hơi non nớt.

Một cái nắm tay, một cái nắm tay nhẹ nhàng trong khi mọi thứ vẫn đang diễn ra một cách điên loạn.

Và những lần vuốt ve cái eo thon nhỏ để kích thích cậu.

Còn cậu thì sao? Bị khống chế hoàn toàn, đôi môi nhỏ bị dày vò, bị chà đạp đến đỏ ửng bởi kẻ kia. Cái liếm môi sau khi dứt ra khiến tâm trí cậu hoảng loạn trong phút chốc. Hành động đó, chắc hẳn là của một con dã thú thèm muốn được ăn.

-Qui- Quillen... Anh làm gì... Vậy?

Đó có phải là do anh không thèm nghe hay là do anh quá mê muội vì sự khát dục này?

Khi cảm thấy hơi thở của anh dưới cổ, cậu vẫn đang cố gắng giãy dụa, nhưng cừu con, làm sao có thể thoát khỏi con sói lang này được?

-Quillen!

Chiếc áo cũ bị xé toạc do một lực mạnh kì lạ sau khi anh uống phải loại thuốc kia. Quần soóc và cả cái quần lót cũng do anh tụt xuống. Anh giữ nguyên thế quỳ, cởi bỏ chiếc áo sơ mi.

Mớ cơ bắp săn chắc đi cùng với làn da bánh mật hơi phơn phớt màu bạc, hoặc là do ánh tím của mái tóc buộc đuôi ngựa thì cũng giống nhau, vẫn tôn lên vẻ mạnh mẽ vốn có của anh. Điều đó đã khiến cậu đỏ mặt, quay qua chỗ khác.

Anh cúi xuống, ngậm lấy đầu nhũ hoa, tay cấu lấy đầu nhũ còn lại. Cậu đưa tay che miệng, cố ngăn lại tiếng rên rỉ của bản thân nhưng rồi cũng trở thành vô dụng.

-Ah!

Cậu kêu lên một tiếng rồi đồng thời không chịu được mà ra, do anh vừa cắn một cái mạnh, đồng thời anh cũng nhéo vào bên kia nữa.

Do sự đùa nghịch khá mạnh bạo với cơ thể cậu của anh và cộng thêm sự nhớp nháp của tinh dịch hồi nãy cậu ra nó khiến cậu ngứa ngáy nên bên dưới bắt đầu có phản ứng. Không biết anh còn day dưa với mình đến lúc nào, cậu mặc kệ. Giờ mong muốn chạy trốn đã vô tình biến thành khoái cảm, ham muốn tình dục. Cậu cất tiếng gọi anh:

-Quillen...

Nghe thấy tên mình phát ra từ người bên dưới một cách quyến rũ, anh dừng lại, ngẩng lên. Cừu con dường như đang muốn thêm một thứ gì đó.

Cái nhếch mép thoáng qua trên gương mặt anh, ngay sau đó là sự đau đớn luồn lách qua từng dây thần kinh trong người cậu khi anh mạnh mẽ đâm thẳng vào trong tiểu huyệt, không bôi trơn không nới rộng gì. Cậu thét lên, tay cấu chặt ga giường, nước mắt cứ tuôn ra không kìm nén được. Quằn quại vì đau, thấy vậy anh hơi cúi người xuống, thì thầm khẽ vào tai cậu.

-Ôm anh...

Cậu ngượng ngùng gật đầu và vòng tay quanh cổ anh, thở đều lại. Và lúc này cậu có thể cảm nhận rõ cự vật rõ to và dài của anh. Chỉ còn vài milimet nữa là nó đã chạm đến điểm nhạy cảm của cậu.

Anh nhấp vài cái rồi bắt đầu nhanh hơn và mạnh bạo hơn.

Cậu nấc lên mỗi khi anh đâm thẳng vào điểm G và gọi tên anh, vô thức. Điều đó kích thích anh, anh không kiềm chế được mà thúc mạnh hơn, khiến cậu không thể thở được mà phải hớp khí bằng miệng.

Anh hơi gượng dậy, nhìn gương mặt cậu. Mái tóc vàng óng rối bù, đôi mắt đỏ hoe đẫm lệ. Nước mắt vẫn liên tục trào ra hoà cùng với mồ hôi. Cái miệng nhỏ há ra vì thiếu khí, nước dãi chảy ra do hồi nãy anh hôn cậu. Tất cả chỉ cần một từ nhem nhuốc, nhưng đối với anh trong hoàn cảnh này thì nó lại là sự hấp dẫn, sự gợi cảm dụ dỗ anh.

Cảm nhận được tay cậu hơi đẩy xuống, anh cũng không chần chừ mà cúi xuống ngấu nghiến đôi môi đã sưng đỏ từ nãy của người bên dưới. Sự thít chặt mỗi khi anh đẩy càng khiến anh muốn ra hơn.

Cậu trợn mắt và thét lên khi anh bất ngờ ra hết bên trong, đồng thời cậu cũng bắn hết lên bụng cả hai.

Mệt mỏi nghiêng đầu qua một bên mà nhắm mắt. Hai tay cậu rời khỏi cổ anh mà rơi tự do xuống đệm. Thở dốc.

Anh cũng đã mỏi hông nên nằm xuống cạnh cậu, ôm cậu vào lòng.

Do bất ngờ vì sự gần gũi này, cậu mới hơi hé mắt, nhưng rồi nhắm lại mà tận hưởng.

Hai cơ thể trần trụi ôm chặt lấy nhau, lan toả hơi ấm cho nhau, được ánh trăng lấp ló sau mây chiếu rọi.

"Đây chính là hơi ấm của tình yêu sao?..."


	9. No.9

Chút nắng buổi sáng chiếu rọi vào mặt khiến cậu thức tỉnh. Hé đôi hổ phách vẫn còn vương lệ từ hôm qua. Cậu mơ hồ nhìn thấy bờ ngực trần của anh, lấm tấm dấu răng xen kẽ với những dấu hôn giờ đã hơi đen lại. Đầu óc cậu lơ ma lơ mơ, nên cậu vẫn chịu để yên cho nó bớt mơ hồ đi.

Sau khi đã tỉnh táo hẳn, cậu mới ngại ngùng đỏ mặt khi nhớ lại đêm qua, một phần là do người "cưỡng hiếp" cậu lại là anh, một phần cũng là do... Cậu trong cơn mê tình đã vô tình tỏ ra mình tận hưởng nó.

Cậu hơi lùi đầu lại để nhìn mặt anh. Điều đó vô tình làm anh thức. Nhưng anh cứ nghĩ đây vẫn là phòng mình nên cũng mặc kệ mà ngủ tiếp.

Thành công trong việc rời khỏi hõm cổ anh, cậu mới lặng yên ngắm nhìn anh. Cậu sẽ không tính làm gì cả, không tính ngồi dậy luôn. Chỉ đơn giản là mong muốn nhỏ nhoi có được một sự ấm áp từ cơ thể, từ động chạm và cả hơi thở của người đối diện nó đã lấn áp toàn bộ suy nghĩ của cậu từ hôm qua rồi. Có thể nói, đây chỉ là một "sự cố" không mong đợi, nhưng dù vậy nó vẫn không có nghĩa là cậu sẽ cảm thấy... Thế nào cả. Cậu nghĩ anh cũng biết rằng trái tim cõi lạnh giá, đơn độc bị vùi lập trong những thứ tàn nhẫn của thuở thơ ấu, chắc chắn cũng phải thèm muốn được nhìn thấy chút nắng ấm của thế giới bên ngoài. Cậu có lẽ phần nào cảm thấy được tình cảm của anh qua năm tháng, từ khi cả hai gặp nhau đến thời điểm này. Cái ấm áp này nó kì lạ lắm....

Kẻ mang mái tóc tím than đang say giấc trước mặt cậu đây...

\------------------

Quillen tỉnh dậy. Anh dù vẫn còn đang buồn ngủ nhưng từ khi cậu lỡ đánh thức anh đến giờ anh chẳng thể ngủ được thêm tí nào.

Anh ngồi dậy, dụi mắt cho tỉnh giấc. Vai phải anh bỗng nhức nhối, anh mới dùng tay đưa tay lên bóp vai theo bản năng. Rờ thấy dấu răng, anh mới chợt đỏ mặt.

"Chết thật..."

Cũng may là Yorn hình như đã ra khỏi phòng từ sớm, do quần áo của anh đã được gấp gọn và để ngăn nắp phía góc giường. Thầm nghĩ cậu ấy thật sự rất tốt bụng, đồng thời anh cũng chợt cảm thấy lo lắng, khi cậu liệu có tránh mặt anh không.

Anh lặng yên nghĩ ngợi một hồi, rồi lắc đầu bác bỏ mọi ý nghĩ thoáng qua trong đầu, nhanh chóng ngồi dậy vào phòng vệ sinh.

Khi xong xuôi, quần áo chỉnh tề, có cả thanh đao ở trên tay rồi, anh mới lục tìm con dao nhỏ mình đeo ở tay trái. Nhưng chưa kịp di chuyển một bước thì đã thấy nó nằm ngay ngắn ở trên bàn.

"Không ngờ Yorn lại quan tâm mình đến thế..."

Anh gãi đầu gãi tai ngại ngùng nghĩ về nó, rồi cũng không tốn thời gian mà nhanh chóng đeo vào rồi ra khỏi phòng.

-Quillen!!!

Tulen chạy đến, vẻ hoảng hốt mà gào ầm lên:

-Tập kích! Tập kích! Còn ai trong này nữa không!?

-Không! Tôi ra bây giờ-

-Cẩn thận!

Tulen hét lên khi thấy bóng dáng của Mina, giương lưỡi hái tử thần lên cao.

"Uỳnh!"

Quillen cũng nhận ra nên đã né được đường chém chí tử, nhưng lại bị sượt qua đầu gối.

Tulen liền dùng lôi quang vào ả rồi nhanh chóng lôi động ra sau.

Mina giật lên vì trúng lôi quang, nhưng rồi ả liền bật lên, ngay lập tức một luồng linh hồn phóng ra khiến Tulen bị xây xát.

Mina đáp xuống đất thì Quillen đã đứng ngay đằng sau và liên tục chém vào lưng ả.

Kahlii đặt Lời nguyền ngay dưới chân khiến anh bị giật. Đoản mệnh ra đằng trước và để Tulen dùng Lôi Điểu lên Mina.

Thấy làn khí độc lao đến, anh liền né sang một bên, nhưng Tulen vì không để ý nên đã trúng độc, khuỵu xuống.

-Tulen!

Chưa kịp lao đến thì bất chợt chỗ Kahlii có một vụ nổ.

-Lão già!

Tulen khi gắng mở mắt đã loáng thoáng thấy bóng Gildur đằng sau.

-Cả ta nữa mà.

Hoả cầu thiêu chảy mất mấy bình thuốc độc của Mganga, độc từ đó tan vào lửa và biến mất, chỉ để lại thứ mùi đáng ghét. Kahlii lại đã biến mất, Mina đã chuồn được do vụ nổ vàng đã che mắt mấy người. Còn Mganga thì kích hoạt độc khí xong cũng đã lại biến mất.

-Sao chúng nó chạy giỏi thế nhở?

Quillen bực bội ngồi bệt xuống đất.

-Bây giờ tôi trúng độc rồi, ai lo cho tôi đi?

Tulen nằm vật ra sàn, mệt mỏi nói, thậm chí máu đã bắt đầu chảy ra từ miệng.

-Ta không ngờ chúng lại tấn công nơi này.

-Hồi nãy ta thấy chúng vẫn còn đang lang thang trong rừng mà sao...

Tất cả im lặng một hồi. Ngay sau đó Quillen bật dậy, nói:

-Tulen, bây giờ cậu tự kiếm cách qua bên Lâu Đài kiếm Sephera để hồi sức, nếu thấy Payna thì càng tốt. Hai lão già về đi.

-Này, nữ hoàng vẫn kêu ta ra trận đấy nhá!

-Tuỳ mấy lão, muốn làm gì thì làm. Tôi đi tìm Yorn.

Anh chạy đi, mặc kệ ba con người kia thở dài ngao ngán.

\--------------

Thane giơ khiên chặn lại đòn đâm kích của Zephys, sau đó hất ra và bổ cho y một nhát Excalibur. Y né được, ngay sau đó lại Không kích ngay ra sau ngài. Hoá ra y nhắm vào Yorn. Cậu bị hất tung, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng cho quả tên nổ, đồng thời kích hoạt nội tại.

-Quillen?

Yorn khẽ nói khi thấy ánh xanh của thanh đao mà anh dùng, đồng thời lùi ra sau.

-Ngươi vẫn thích vét máng như ngày nào.

Thane nhếch mép trêu trọc rồi đẩy Zephys qua một bên.

Y thấy có Quillen thì mới chịu rút, đâm lao ra khỏi vòng vây rồi chạy đi.

Thane tính đuổi theo nhưng thôi, biết bản thân không cơ động như y.

Đành đứng lại, anh quay lại và nhanh chóng đỡ Yorn ngồi xuống.

-Đau quá....

Yorn dựa khẽ vào vai anh, một tay hơi bóp hông. Anh hơi ngượng, nhưng rồi cũng không bận tâm mấy.

-Đức vua, thần xin phép đưa cậu ấy về chữa trị.

-Ừ, đi đi.

Cậu nhận được một cái xoa đầu thân mật, rồi sau đó anh bế cậu lên, chạy vào trong.

Đức Vua mới thở phào. Giới trẻ thời nay thiệt là...

-Đức Vua!!!

Ngài lại nhìn đến kẻ vừa kêu tên mình.

-Lữ Bố?

-Đức Vua! Triệu Vân, cậu ấy bắt được Nakroth rồi!


	10. No.10

Sau cuộc tập kích lại là một khoảng tĩnh lặng từ Lực Lượng. Quân ta hiện giờ đang lập kế hoạch.

Quillen được giao nhiệm vụ đi nghe lén, nên dù gì thì cũng sẽ phải rình lúc buổi tối mà lẻn vào.

Anh thở dài và quay về phòng soạn sửa.

\----------------

Ban đêm buông xuống....

Bóng người bí ẩn khẽ lẻn vào khe hở ma thuật của công trình bằng đá cẩm thạch đen cao hùng vĩ.

Bóng người đó nhanh nhẹn qua mắt lính canh, và đứng chờ ở ngoài cửa căn phòng.

Tất cả những gì họ nói bên trong, kẻ đó đều nghe thấy.

"Tất nhiên là ta cần ngươi giúp."

"Đại nhân, ngày mai hay cho Zephys dẫn đầu đoàn quân sang hướng đông, Nakroth thì để hắn bay nhảy?"

"Cũng được, vậy thì ai sẽ trông coi đoàn quân phía chính diện?"

"Để ta"

Tất nhiên anh biết hai kẻ đầu, nhưng kẻ thứ ba, một giọng phụ nữ nghe có vẻ mới tuổi trung niên.

"Ngươi hả. Ta hi vọng ngươi đừng có nhìn thấy bọn Lâu Đài Khởi Nguyên."

"Tất nhiên rồi, ta chỉ muốn nhìn thấy con trai ta thôi."

"Nhìn thấy con trai ngươi, xong ngươi sẽ lại ra khỏi lực lượng?"

"Phải"

"Nhưng ngươi phải để lại thứ gì đó chứ?"

"Có chứ tất nhiên. Là một thứ vũ khí bí mật mà ta nhận được khi trốn khỏi Nguyệt Tộc"

Nguyệt Tộc? Nếu là Nguyệt Tộc, vậy "con trai" ở đây là Yorn? Nhưng mẹ cậu ấy mất rồi cơ mà nhỉ?

"Hừ, tốt đấy, tiếc là ngươi không giết được nó"

"Nhưng bù lại chúng ta sẽ có thứ vũ khí bí mật kia"

"Tuy vậy thứ đó không thể giết con trai ta, dù nó có thể làm thương thằng bé."

"Tại sao?"

"Ta không cho phép làm thương nó"

"Nhưng nếu cậu ta chết?"

"Ta sẽ tìm đến tận nơi tính sổ"

"Hừ, kinh đấy"

"Yorn sẽ được ta bảo vệ, cho dù ta có chết đi chăng nữa"

Vậy chính ra đây là mẹ của Yorn?

"Ta đã yểm một thứ bùa lên người nó, giúp nó có khả năng trường thọ, nhưng bất tử thì không"

"Hừ, thôi đi đi, nghe ngươi lảm nhảm ta đau đầu rồi đấy."

"...Tùy ngươi"

Quillen trở về Lâu Đài với sự bất ngờ không hề bé.

\------------------

-Dạ vâng, tôi nghe được là ngày mai hình như Lực lượng có tập kích chắc là gần khu vực Chạng Vạng, còn một thứ nữa tôi muốn nói với Yorn.

-Được, đi đi. Ta sẽ yêu cầu chuẩn bị.

Quillen cúi đầu lui, rồi chạy khỏi Lâu Đài và băng qua rừng.

Khi thấy trời rạng hơn một chút, Quillen càng tăng tốc, chạy đến Cung Điện kiêu sa trước mặt.

-Tôi là bác sĩ riêng của Yorn đây, cho tôi vào.

Giơ dấu ấn biểu tượng, anh chờ khi cổng mở đủ rộng để anh lách qua thì vọt vào trong, chạy thật nhanh đến phòng của Yorn.

\----------------------

Khi biển tên Yorn lọt vào tầm mắt, anh mới mệt mỏi đi chậm lại, gần như muốn gục.

"À mà bây giờ Yorn đã ngủ chưa?"

Anh ngồi xuống trước cửa phòng cậu, đôi mắt mệt mỏi tìm kiếm chiếc đồng hồ lớn ở phía giữa hành lang. Giời ơi, lại phải xách mông ra xem mấy giờ.

Nghĩ thế mà anh cũng chịu xách mông ra thật.

"Hmmm... 12 giờ 30.... thường Yorn ngủ mấy giờ?"

Anh vừa mới nảy ra ý nghĩ. Yorn rất thích nhạc, thi thoảng hay hát lung tung ở bất cứ chỗ nào cậu ấy có thể hát. Thế là anh chạy nhanh đến cửa phòng, áp tai vào nghe hóng xem có tiếng hát nào không.

'Những thứ em đã từng làm cho anh~ Tuy không nói ra nhưng anh biết người ơi ~"

Yorn vẫn thức à.... Bỗng chốc anh tự nhiên thấy thật mệt mỏi, tay chân rã rời. Hừm, có lẽ anh có hơi căng thẳng rồi. 

Khẽ bẻ tay cầm cửa, anh khi thấy bóng cậu thì trong vô thức lao vào ôm chặt lấy cậu, đầu tựa vào vai cậu, nhắm mắt. Cảm thấy cơn giật từ người phía bên kia, anh khẽ mỉm cười thích thú. 

Quay lại và thấy quả đầu tím thân thuộc, cậu đỏ mặt và dùng tất cả sức lực đẩy anh ra. 

-Quillennnn!!! Anh làm cái quái gì vậy?

-Ấy từ từ! Tôi có điều muốn nói!

Anh chặn lại những cú đấm yếu ớt từ cậu, và né được cả cú quật chân suýt nữa làm anh đau eo, may mà anh né được. 

-Điều gì?

Cậu mặt đỏ bừng bừng, vẫn trong tư thế chuẩn bị tấn công. 

-Về mẹ cậu.

\-----------------------

Sau khi nghe Quillen giải thích hết từ đầu đến cuối thì cậu mới bắt đầu suy nghĩ.

-Nhưng tại sao mẹ tôi lại sống?

-Tôi cũng khá bất ngờ về điều đó. Nhưng nếu thực sự là mẹ cậu, thì cậu chắc chắn muốn gặp chứ?

-Tất nhiên rồi, tại sao lại không?

_______________

Ngay sáng sớm hôm sau, cậu gọi anh qua để soạn sửa đồ đạc mà ra chiến trận. Lắp thanh đao vào tay, thêm con dao nhỏ bên tay kia. Còn cậu mặc giáp, cầm theo cây cung đang trong hình dạng thu nhỏ. Anh nghĩ cậu chưa muốn để nó thành hình dạng thật vì nó sẽ vướng víu, nên cũng không nói gì, chỉ gật đầu khi cậu nói: 

-Đi thôi.

Hai người bước ra khỏi phòng, nhanh chóng xuống thẳng nơi tập trung của đoàn chính diện, thay vì phía tây (hay phía đông của lực lượng sa đọa). Cho dù mọi người có hơi bất ngờ với sự xuất hiện của cậu, phần lớn là vì một mình cậu là từ Cung Điện.

-Tôi đâu có nhớ là mình có tập kích với Cung Điện hôm nay?

Yorn thở dài. Quillen đỡ lời thay cậu:

-Cậu ấy đòi đi theo đấy chứ. Dù sao thì cậu ấy cũng là bệnh nhân riêng, có gì tôi sẽ lo cho. 

Mọi người nghe thế thì cũng phần nào yên tâm. Chờ lệnh của Thane xong thì mọi người tản ra để mai phục tập kích. 

Yorn cùng Quillen núp sau đám bụi rậm chờ quân địch đi ngang qua. Quillen nói thầm với Yorn:

-Tại vì mình đứng khá xa với những người kia, mà theo linh tính của tôi thì Lực Lượng sẽ đi qua chỗ này, vậy nên nếu chúng đi qua thật thì cậu bật dấu hiệu để mẹ cậu nhận ra nhé.

-Như thế nào?

-Tôi nghĩ là thả vòng mưa tên ra. 

-Ừm... Họ chắc không biết hướng nó đi ra đâu nhỉ?

-... Chắc có đấy. Nhưng vẫn có cách mà, tôi theo dõi cho, khi nào thấy loáng thoáng bóng đoàn quân thì tôi sẽ kêu cậu.


	11. No.11

Ngáp lên ngáp xuống một hồi, cũng đã thấy quân đoàn màu đen xì đi đến. Anh vỗ vai cậu, cậu gật đầu và triệu hồi mưa tên.

Đoàn quân gồm những linh hồn tội lỗi, toả ra những làn khói đen huyền bí, với những con yêu ma tím than.

Dẫn đầu là hai người. Một người với bộ giáp đỏ đậm, với những chiếc ám khí lủng lẳng bên hông. Mái tóc màu sương mù, chiếc mặt nạ hơi lai lái hình đầu rồng, đây là một xạ thủ.

Người phụ nữ bên cạnh, mái tóc trắng được chẻ đôi qua hai bên, với một bên được vuốt ngược ra đằng sau, bên còn lại thì phồng lên, che đi con mắt đằng sau nó. Hai đôi mắt của bà ta có nhiều đường nứt dọc theo má. Đi kèm đó là bộ kimono cầu kì mang chất đen tím của buổi đêm, thêm cả màu hơi trăng trắng của sương mờ đêm tối. bà ta có một thanh katana cầm trên tay, với bộ móng miêu trảo giấu trong áo. Màu da bà ta trắng, trắng hững hờ, trắng vô hồn.

Khi đã thấy mưa tên, đồng thời một phần nhận ra hình vẽ mặt trời quen thuộc, bà ta nói nhỏ với người bên cạnh điều gì đó, rồi tan mình trong sương mờ.

-Cẩn thận.

Quillen nói nhỏ với cậu, tay anh bất chợt nắm lấy tay cậu, siết chặt.

Đoàn quân vẫn thản nhiên đi qua, chỉ có kẻ dẫn đầu thi thoảng ngoái lại.

Làn sương đen bỗng chốc hiện lên xung quanh hai người. Với ma thuật này, cậu chắc chắn nhận ra đó là mẹ mình.

-Yorn!

Người đàn bà lao đến ôm chầm lấy Yorn, với thanh katana đã ném đằng sau, một cách bất ngờ.

-Yorn, mẹ đây!

Bà ta nói, gần như vỡ òa. Yorn rồi cũng ôm lấy người mẹ mình, vỗ về.

-Dạ, con đây.

Tóc bà ta, bất chợt từ màu trắng ngà bỗng nhiên từ từ biến lại thành màu vàng. Da bà ta cũng dần dần biến thành màu da người đẹp đẽ, và thanh kiếm bắt đầu có ánh gì đó màu tím nhạt bốc lên.

Tình cảm mẹ con tuy chỉ có thế này, nhưng rồi ai hiểu được cái bên trong? Người mẹ với công lao sức lớn, sinh đẻ ra con, dạy dỗ con học, vỗ về âu yếm, yêu thương con bằng mọi thứ, bằng mọi giá, bằng cả tính mạng mình. Người con có hiếu, biết quan tâm, chăm sóc người mẹ, biết rằng mẹ ruột mình là không thể thay thế, vì vậy nên người con ấy chưa bao giờ coi ai khác là mẹ ngoại trừ người mẹ này. Rồi cả hai gặp nhau trên chiến trường, mỗi người mỗi bên, bỏ mặc mọi thứ mà ôm chầm lấy nhau sau bao năm tháng người mẹ biệt tăm, ai hiểu cảm xúc lúc đó nhỉ?

Bà ấy nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve mái tóc cậu, trò chuyện với cậu và hối lỗi về việc không nói cho cậu biết một câu trước khi đi biệt tăm. Xúc động với việc mẹ quay lại, hoặc có thể chỉ đơn giản là xúc động vì được nhìn thấy mẹ, cậu mới rơm rớm nước mắt. Người mẹ biết yêu thương con, sẽ quệt đi những giọt nước mắt ấy, nói đùa rằng "Con trai lớn rồi mà còn khóc" nhưng rồi cũng thật nhẹ nhàng ôm con mình vào lòng.

-Ta nghĩ ta chẳng còn nhiều thời gian đâu.

Tiếng bà ấy cất lên, thật sự khiến cậu bất ngờ

-Là sao hả mẹ?

Bà ta im lặng vén tay áo. Cả cánh tay với những vết nứt chằng chịt, đã có những nơi rạn nứt và biến thành một lỗ hổng mang màu tím.

Quillen nín lặng nhìn cơ thể bà ta từ từ rạn vỡ. Tại sao lại thế nhỉ? Ảnh hưởng của bùa chăng?

-Ta là người yểm bùa lên con. Để con được sống lâu hơn, ta cần có điều kiện, là trong vòng 20 năm không được gặp con, không được để bản thân nhìn thấy con, nghe con nói. Nhưng vì bây giờ mới là năm thứ 11, mà ta lỡ lạc đến nơi này và lỡ nhìn thấy con, chiến đấu thật dũng cảm, ta cảm thấy lòng bứt rứt, không gặp con không được. Nên...

Bà ta nhắm mắt và đan hai tay vào nhau.

-Mẹ!

Cậu nắm lấy vai người mẹ đó, nói, với gương mặt thật sự hoảng hốt.

-Phải, ta mới đánh đổi cả mạng sống này để được gặp con một lần cuối.

Quillen nín lặng nhìn những vết rạn nứt trên cánh tay bà ta. Bắt đầu những vụn nứt rơi ra, lỗ hổng to lớn hơn hẳn, khiến cho Yorn đau lòng.

Mẹ mình sắp phải biến mất, mà mình chỉ có thể đứng đó nhìn.

-Mẹ.... Không....

Gương mặt bà ấy bây giờ như chuẩn bị vỡ ra thành từng mảnh.

-Mẹ xin lỗi con....

Mỗi khi bà mấp máy môi, lại rụng thêm vài mảnh da nữa. Thật kì quặc, mà cũng thật buồn.

Bàn tay bà ấy bất chợt biến thành một bàn tay ma thuật tím, áp lên má con trai mình mà bà còn chẳng cảm thấy gì. Đau đớn, thực đau đớn mà.

-Mẹ xin lỗi con.... Hãy giữ lại thanh kiếm và bộ kimono này. Bên trong thanh kiếm là một lá thư, mẹ chỉ muốn con đọc...

-Mẹ... Đừng rời con mà....

-Không... Mẹ không thể ở lại.... Đã quá muộn rồi...

Cậu thấy bàn tay mẹ chợt phai đi, chợt túm lấy, nhưng chúng đã hoá thành khí tím mà bay đi.

-Mẹ!

-Quý bà...

-Xin lỗi con...

Bất chợt từ một thân mình gầy gò bên trong chiếc kimono đen, giờ đã hoá thành khí tím mà bay đi. Chỉ còn một chút vấn vương lại ở hai di vật của người mẹ quá cố.

Những tiếng nấc lên đau thương, ân hận. Những đám khí tím khẽ lướt lên da cậu, như vuốt ve cậu, thật nhẹ nhàng, như mẹ vậy...

Anh khẽ tiến lại gần, ôm chặt lấy cậu vào lòng.

-Shhh....

Anh từ nãy cũng đã quan sát hai mẹ con, ừm... Một câu chuyện mẹ con thực cảm động. Làm anh nhớ đến cha mẹ mình.

"Mẹ à, bao lâu rồi nhỉ?"

\-----------

-Quillen!

Lữ Bố chạy đến và tóm chặt lấy vai anh, lay lấy lay để, nói:

-Anh phải giúp tôi một việc!

-Ấy từ từ! Bình tĩnh!!!

Mãi mới được thả ra, anh mới thở dài. Mà anh vẫn đang tưởng bở Lữ Bố đang phải ở lại để bàn chuyện gì cơ mà nhỉ?

-Sao nào?

-Chuyện này mọi người nghe chắc chắn sẽ suy sụp tinh thần, vậy nên tôi không dám báo với Thane....

-Chuyện gì chuyện gì?

Lữ Bố kéo anh một mạch sâu vào trong ba bốn bụi cỏ. Mà, tay anh ta có máu...

-Lữ Bố! Ai chết phải không?

Anh ta chợt dừng lại.

-... Phải...

-Ai?

-Tôi đang dẫn anh đi đây!

Lữ Bố la lên và tiếp tục lôi anh đi.

Mùi máu tanh bắt đầu sộc vào mũi.

Lữ Bố gạt một đám bụi lớn, rồi né ra cho anh nhìn.

Thật sự nhìn rất sốc.

-Triệu Vân ư?

Lữ Bố gật đầu và quệt đi nước mắt.

"Chả hiểu sao?? Phận mình là sát thủ hay thằng đi an ủi người khác vậy??"

Anh cúi xuống và xem xét.

-Cậu ấy mới chết thôi, tôi nói đúng chứ?

Lữ Bố gật đầu, và rồi hỏi tiếp:

-Vậy giờ sao?

Anh mới đứng dậy.

-Đem về cho Payna.


	12. No.12

Cả đoàn sau khi đã lo đợt tập kích trước, một phần tập hợp lại cũng vì ma mới, Veres.

-Ú ồ! Học trò xưa nè!

Quillen nói với Yorn. Quay qua lại thấy cậu có vẻ buồn ngủ, anh mới thắc mắc:

-Cậu thấy thế nào trong người rồi?

Yorn khẽ lắc đầu, đôi mắt vô hồn vẫn hướng tới một nơi nào đó không rõ. Rồi cậu chợt đưa tay lên trán, xoa xoa rồi thử áp tay vào để đo nhiệt độ.

-Từ lúc đem thanh kiếm và bộ đồ về, tôi lại cảm thấy mệt mỏi và chằn còn hứng thú với việc chiến đấu nữa ấy.

-Kì lạ nhỉ? Hay do Nguyệt ma pháp từ cây kiếm?

-Chắc vậy, tại vì tôi luôn cảm thấy bị rút năng lượng mỗi khi lại gần nó.

Anh im lặng và nghĩ ngợi đến một điều gì đó. Chợt Lữ Bố nói:

-Cô ấy làm tôi nhớ đến Triệu Vân...

Cả đám chợt im bặt. Cậu nhăn mặt, rồi khẽ nói:

-Ừ nhỉ, từ lúc có tin Veres nhập đoàn, tôi đã không thấy cậu ấy nữa rồi.

Mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn vào cậu và Lữ Bố. Violet chen vào, nói:

-Cậu ấy biến mất mà tôi còn không biết cơ?

Mọi người cũng xì xào, ai cũng thắc mắc về sự biến mất của cậu ấy.

Lữ Bố giờ mới quay qua hỏi anh:

-Liệu có nên nói ra không?

Đến mức này giấu cũng chẳng để làm gì. Bên ta có vẻ nhiều ưu thế hơn, vậy nên cũng không phải là đáng lo ngại cho lắm.

Anh lạnh lùng nhún vai, thốt ra một từ:

-Tùy.

Lữ Bố nghe vậy thì có chần chừ, nhưng rồi cũng quyết tâm, hít một hơi dài, thở hắt ra rồi nói:

-Triệu Vân, cậu ấy đã chết rồi.

Một câu nói như giọt dầu nhỏ vào đám lửa, khiến nó bùng lên. Mọi người xôn xao bàn tán, có người tra hỏi anh ta, có người còn hỏi tại sao không thấy xác.

-Tôi là người đem xác cậu ấy về.

Quillen suy nghĩ một lúc, rồi nói:

-Xin lỗi mọi người vì đã giấu kín chuyện này, nhưng cậu ấy tự nguyện chết, vậy nên chẳng ai có tội cả.

-Tự nguyện?

Mọi người lại thắc mắc với từ đó.

Chợt thấy tay áo hơi giật giật, anh quay qua. Ra là cậu. Nhưng sắc mặt xanh xao, có vẻ như cậu sắp ngất tới nơi.

-Xin phép mọi người.

Anh nói, không chờ ai đáp, anh liền đưa cậu về phòng ngay.

Để cậu được thoải mái thư giãn trên giường, anh rồi mới thắc mắc:

-Cậu cảm thấy thế nào?

Cậu hơi gượng dậy, một tay ôm trán, rồi khẽ đáp:

-Hơi nhức đầu thôi...

Không, biểu cảm! Biểu cảm của cậu rất khác lạ!

Anh tiến lại gần và quỳ xuống trước mặt và hỏi:

-Cậu có thực sự cảm thấy thế không? Hay còn gì nữa?

Cậu hơi bất ngờ về câu nói đó, nhưng rồi sau một hồi suy nghĩ, cậu lắc đầu.

-Không hẳn....

Anh thở dài, hai tay nắm chặt lấy đôi bàn tay đang hơi run rẩy của cậu, nhẹ nhàng nói:

-Tôi thấy lo lắng cho cậu, vì tôi thấy cậu gần như sắp ngất hẳn rồi.

Cậu khẽ đỏ mặt, hơi hướng mắt sang chỗ khác như lảng tránh cái sự lo lắng thật ấm áp kia.

-Tôi...

Đôi môi cậu khẽ mấp máy. Nhưng rồi cậu im bặt, chẳng biết phải nói gì nữa. Anh thấy thế thì chắc trong lòng cũng nghĩ cậu không sao, chỉ đứng lên, rồi lại ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu.

-Nhưng mà, Quillen này...

Cậu hướng đôi mắt hổ phách lên nhìn anh, nói khẽ như vậy. Anh đáp:

-Sao?

-Thực hư câu chuyện của Triệu Vân là sao?

Anh mới tường thuật lại cả câu chuyện từ khi Lữ Bố cầu cứu anh cho tới khi xác Triệu Vân được Payna trông giữ. Cậu chăm chú lắng nghe, thi thoảng có hơi nhăn nhó vì câu truyện kì quặc. Rồi cậu nhắm mắt, khẽ thở dài, mà tiếng thở nghe có hơi nức nở chăng?

-Cảm giác như thời điểm bây giờ đang cướp hết đi mọi người tôi thực sự yêu thương vậy.... Mẹ lúc thời bé tự dưng chết, hay đúng hơn.. Biến mất đã khiến tôi như bị trầm cảm. Mẹ, lần thứ hai, khiến cho tôi đau đớn về mọi mặt.... Giờ tới một người mà tôi coi như bạn thân từ thời còn bé xíu khi tôi mới lên Cung Điện để học.... Tôi chợt... cảm thấy thật sợ hãi...

Đôi vai nhỏ bé ấy lại lần nữa run rẩy. Cuộc chiến này, khiến mọi người quá mệt mỏi rồi. Nhưng lúc nào nó mới kết thúc chứ nhỉ? Liên tục Đồng Minh nhận thêm người để nhanh chóng đánh bại lũ Lực Lượng Sa Đọa để đem lại bình yên cho Athanor, nhưng thực sự có đem lại được những mất mát đó không?

Cha mẹ anh, cũng mất trong chiến tranh, cũng để anh đơn độc với những vết thương cứa sâu lòng, với những làn gió lạnh lẽo của sự cô độc, với những ám ảnh của thế giới tàn nhẫn, số mệnh đưa đẩy anh phải tự bảo vệ bản thân mình khỏi xã hội độc ác, dần dần cái tình cảm ẩn sâu bên trong anh đã hóa đá. Nhưng rồi, mỗi khi trở về quê hương, anh lại nhớ về cha mẹ, về những ngọn lửa đã từng khiến cha mẹ anh phải gào thét đau đớn. Rồi, cái tình cảm ấy lại được sưởi ấm chút nào đó, số mệnh lần nữa lại đưa anh đến với nghề y. Lại thấy những cảnh con người tàn tạ dưới bệnh tật, chiến tranh, dưới những lời nói tiếng rủa vô ý của nhân loại, thật khiến ta cảm thấy đau lòng.

Cũng chẳng ai sung sướng cả. Mỗi người đều bị ảnh hưởng từ chiến tranh mà nhân loại gây ra. Liệu còn ai bây giờ vẫn ung dung ngồi trên ghế bành tại căn nhà của mình mà nhâm nhi chén rượu, hướng ánh mắt khinh thường tới chiến trận mà tự nhủ, đời nào ta cần phải ra đó?

Nước mắt mà những số phận này để rơi, đong đếm được bao nhiêu?

-Hức...

Nhẹ nhàng ôm cậu vào lòng, để những giọt nước mắt vô vọng đó thấm trên áo mình. Còn gì khác để an ủi người ta không? Ngoài những cái ôm giản dị như này.

Tiếng anh lại khẽ cất lên, ấm áp nhẹ nhàng truyền qua tai cậu những câu nói dường như đã quá thân thuộc:

-Tôi hứa, sẽ mãi mãi bên cậu....


	13. No.13

Thật ra thì, cái tin Triệu Vân chết cũng chưa khiến mọi người tụt tinh thần, mà thậm chí còn có hy vọng khi quân đoàn lại có thêm D'Arcy nữa.

Ít ra là trận đầu của ả Veres cũng khá thành công.

Nhưng rồi cũng chẳng biết tới khi nào thì cuộc chiến mới kết thúc nữa...

Nhưng thật bất ngờ khi chính Lực Lượng Sa Đọa gửi thư nói rằng ngày mai sẽ là trận chiến cuối cùng của cả hai phe. 

Vậy là mọi người tới tấp soạn sửa để sẵn sàng cho trận chiến cuối. 

Yorn cũng lấy lại được tinh thần, cũng tấp nập tập tập tành tành, cũng nâng cấp giáp giếc các kiểu. 

Tóm lại, đây gần như quá đỗi bình thường rồi.

\------------

Còn nhớ lúc Quillen đem Yorn về không?

\------------

Nghe thấy tiếng cậu hét lên đau đớn mà anh như bị cứa rát đến muốn vỡ tan. Veres và Amily quay qua anh, lúc đó cả ba đều ở chung chỗ. Hai cô gái nhìn anh, thương hại rồi quay lại, cùng ra đòn quyết định để diệt hết toán lính xương của bên kia. Rồi Animly quay lại, nói với anh:

-Anh chạy qua đó đi.

Veres cũng không kém phần, nói:

-Để bọn tôi chịu phần này cho.

Cả hai cô gái đều nói như vậy, anh cũng chẳng biết phải làm gì khác ngoài gật đầu cảm ơn rồi nhanh chân chạy lách qua hướng cậu.

-Gah!

Tiếng Aleister gào lên, khi mà hai luồn điện - sét liên tục nhảy múa trên trời.

-Thầy già quá rồi đó!

Tiếng Tulen cười đắc thắng. Nhưng rồi làn sét xanh của Aleister lại giật mạnh vào người nó, khiến Tulen giật mình, dừng hẳn ma thuật.

-Còn non lắm!

Mặc kệ, hai thầy trò đánh nhau đã là gì? Đằng này còn vợ chồng đánh nhau tơi bời.

-Ngươi! Đừng hòng bước qua đây!

Ừ thì là Maloch với Xeniel. Nhưng có vẻ gắt đấy.

Một thân lách qua rừng người, chặn hết đòn này đến đòn khác của quân địch cuối cùng anh cũng đến được với cậu, đang bị Zephys tấn công.

Cậu mệt lả đi, né được vài nhát chí mạng thôi chứ mấy nhát vào tay vào chân vào cả eo là không né nổi. Y quá nhanh, và quá khỏe.

Anh lao vào chặn đòn chém dọc của hắn, đồng thời dùng chân đạp vào bụng hắn để bật ra sau, nhanh tay bế cậu rồi đoản mệnh chạy vào rừng, lách qua bụi cỏ để y không nhìn thấy đường anh chạy. Trước khi y rời khỏi tầm mắt, cậu gắng sức cho y một quả tên thần để trả đũa.

Anh dựa vào thân cây, rồi trườn xuống đến khi anh ngồi bệt xuống dưới đất. Khẽ khàng điều hòa nhịp thở, anh nhìn cậu trong lòng.

Im lặng....

-Sao anh... Cứu tôi?

Cậu run rẩy nói, tay cấu chặt lấy áo anh, rõ ràng, nhìn biểu cảm của cậu là có ý gì đó khác, như vẻ nghi ngờ vậy.

Có nên giữ nữa không nhỉ? Giờ anh cũng vã lắm rồi. Chiến tranh đã đủ để khiến cả hai cô đơn, tại sao không đến với nhau luôn mà chờ làm gì? Thi thoảng chỉ vài ý nghĩ đơn giản như vậy thôi, cũng đủ để anh quyết định.

-Tôi....

Mím môi nghĩ lại lần nữa trước khi đưa ra lời nói, anh luôn giữ châm ngôn đó. Với thời điểm hiện tại, có thể sẽ không phải là thời điểm thích hợp, nhưng lúc nào thì thích hợp được cơ chứ?

-Tôi biết lúc này sẽ không hợp với lời nói mà tôi sẽ nói ra nhưng...

Anh khẽ kéo cậu ôm chặt vào lòng.

-Tôi yêu cậu!

Ừ, vã lắm rồi...

-Tôi... Cũng vậy....

Biết yêu nhau, nói ra thì có gì ngại đâu nhỉ?

\---------------

Khi tỉnh dậy, vẫn là trong căn phòng sáng sủa nhất. Là anh ngồi bên cạnh, băng bó xong xuôi hết rồi.

-Dậy rồi hử?

Anh dịu dàng vuốt ve mái tóc vàng óng còn dính chút bụi đất của cậu, mỉm cười đầy ấm áp. Cậu gượng ngồi dậy, anh lại đỡ cậu dậy cùng.

-Sao ngồi đây vậy?

Cậu thắc mắc hỏi khi tựa đầu vào vai anh đầy tình cảm.

-Hòa bình rồi, tiếc là hơi chán thôi.

Hai tay chạm vào nhau, anh vuốt ve bàn tay chai sần của cậu.

-Chán à? Hòa bình mà chán thì chịu anh luôn đấy!

-Tất nhiên rồi, cả bên Lực Lượng Sa Đọa lại chuyển về đây sống chung với mình.

-Thế thì vui chứ sao!

-Ít ra thì có thêm đồng bọn.

Anh mỉm cười, hôn trán cậu.

-Quillen, quay đây.

Cậu khẽ nói. Anh quay qua thì cậu ôm má anh, hôn nhẹ vào môi anh. Chợt anh khựng lại, rồi chờ đến khi cánh môi đỏ mọng thân quen kia rời khỏi môi mình thì anh rướn đến, hôn cậu cuồng nhiệt đến không kịp thở. Khi anh thả để cậu lấy hơi, chợt anh mỉm cười nhan hiểm, nhưng lại ngay lập tức đổi mặt, khen cậu đáng yêu, khiến cậu không biết phải làm gì hơn ngoài đỏ mặt. Thế lại càng đáng yêu hơn, không phải sao?

\-----------

Nắng chiếu rọi trên mặt bàn gỗ nhỏ. Lá thư được chèn bằng lọ mực cho khỏi bay mất lấp lánh ánh tím qua từng con chữ như người mẹ quá cố ôm đứa con rồi từ từ phai đi.

"Con với anh ta

Tâm đầu ý hợp

Ta nguyện chết vì con

Mong con hạnh phúc.

Hãy dùng thanh kiếm này, làm nghi lễ như Nguyệt Tộc xưa ta vẫn hay làm.

Hãy dùng bộ kimono cùng thứ quan trọng nhất đối với hai người làm vật lễ.

Để anh ta có thể sống cùng con lâu hơn, ta có treo chiếc bùa có thể kéo dài tuổi thọ mà ta mới tìm thấy 3 tháng trước. Con sẽ chẳng cần đánh đổi gì ngoài phải bên cạnh anh ta mãi mãi.

Hãy nhớ mãi đến ta

Yêu con.

Mẫu hậu"


	14. No.14

-Quillen nè....

Yorn gọi anh, lúc đó cũng đã đêm. Căn phòng tràn đầy màu vàng ấm áp của chiếc đèn. Cậu ngồi dưới sàn, nãy giờ hì hục kẻ sàn bằng kiếm, tuy vậy anh không thấy khó chịu, vì bằng một cách nào đó thanh kiếm lại không tạo ra tiếng.

-Sao?

-Anh có chịu.... Để em yểm bùa không?

Nhướng mày đầy thắc mắc, thấy anh chưa hiểu, cậu nhanh chóng tiếp tục:

-Mẹ em có dạy, bùa này sẽ không để hai ta tách rời, nếu người này chết người kia cũng vậy.... Và nó thuộc một trong những nghi lễ truyền thống của dòng tộc em....

-Ồ!

Anh kêu lên một tiếng bất ngờ, liền nhổm dậy. Gấp lại cuốn sách màu đen xì, anh tiến đến mép giường.

-Qua đây đi.

Cậu ra hiệu anh lại gần, rồi chỉ cho anh ngồi đối diện mình. Cậu đứng dậy và tắt đèn, còn anh ngồi nhìn ma trận cậu vừa vẽ ra.

Trên sàn, bày bộ kimono mà mẹ Yorn đã mặc, thanh kiếm mẹ cậu cầm, một lá bùa nửa đỏ nửa tím, và dưới sàn vẽ một vòng tròn với biểu tượng nguyệt tộc bên dưới, bằng vệt kiếm. Những làn khói tím quen thuộc vẫn bốc lên từ vết rạch sàn, anh nhìn mọi thứ, tò mò.

-Còn thiếu mỗi thứ quan trọng nhất với chúng ta thôi...

-...

Cậu ngước nhìn anh suy tư. Anh nghĩ ngợi, rồi nhìn ngó xung quanh. Anh chợt đứng dậy, đến bàn và lấy một tờ giấy, nhanh chóng gấp thành một con hạc nhỏ. 

Con hạc đó tuy gấp vội, nhưng lại trông rất gọn, chẳng khác gì con hạc hoàn hảo cả.

-Cái này chắc được. 

Anh nhẹ nhàng truyền tay nó cho cậu. 

-Ồ, có vẻ hay đấy! Cảm giác rất tự do và đơn giản.

Anh mỉm cười, vừa nói vừa quay về chỗ ngồi:

-Anh cũng vừa mới nghĩ ra như vậy!

Cậu đặt nó vào giữa, tiếp:

-Thế thì con hạc này đúng là biểu tượng của hai ta rồi!

Cậu mỉm cười, rồi sắp xếp lại đồ vật. Rồi cậu bảo anh giữ trật tự, ngay sau đó dùng hai ngón tay miết xuống sàn theo hình đã khắc. Rồi cậu nói bằng tiếng Nhật một câu thần chú dài.

Ánh trăng rọi vào từ cửa sổ, chiếu thẳng vào hình tròn, mọi đồ vật bên trong vòng tròn chợt phát ánh tím, bay lơ lửng trong không khí. 

Cậu nhắc đi nhắc lại một câu thần chú khác ba lần, rồi nhanh chóng vồ lấy lá bùa, chìa tay ra như kiểu bảo anh cầm lấy. Cũng tò mò cầm lấy, chợt cả người anh phát ánh đỏ, rồi từ từ chuyển liên tục từ trắng qua đen. 

Lá bùa chợt như bị xé ra thành mảnh, lại nhập hết vào người anh, tạo ra một cảm giác bứt rứt trong người, rồi lại hết. 

Cậu liền nói tiếp một tràng thần chú nữa, ánh tím biến thành màu đỏ hồng, lấp lánh rồi nhanh chóng những làn khí ấy bao bọc cả hai người, dần dần tạo thành một hình trái tim kết nối trái tim của hai người. 

Một cảm giác đau thấu xương phía sau kưng khiến cả hai cùng cắn răng chịu đau. Nó không lâu, và chỉ đau ở phần phía trên của lưng, đau thẳng vào một chỗ cố định. Vừa đau vừa rát, lại nhanh chóng hết. 

Khi mọi thứ trở về dạng ban đầu, trừ con hạc và lá bùa đã biến mất, cậu gục xuống, thở dốc để gắng qua cơn đau. Anh mới lết lại gần, ôm lấy cậu, trấn an, và nhẹ nhàng cởi áo.

Tấm lưng trần, cái dấu ấn Nguyệt Tộc đã biến mất và thay vào đó là một hình con hạc với chính cái dấu ấn Nguyệt Tộc ở đằng sau, nhưng hình xăm lại bé và dịch hẳn lên trên, nơi ở ngay giữa hai bên vai và ngay gần gáy.

Anh biết chắc anh cũng vậy, chỉ là anh quen thuộc với cơn đau sau khi xăm này rồi....

Cậu, khi cơn đau có vẻ dịu đi, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh. Chợt cậu gặp cái nhìn đầy âu yếm của anh, khẽ khàng đỏ mặt rồi ôm lại người mình yêu.

Nhưng anh không cho giữ nguyên tư thế ấy.

Nhanh chóng bế cậu lên và lại nhẹ nhàng thả cậu xuống giường, anh hôn cậu....

-Ưm..... Ah-...

Nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt kích thích những tiếng rên trong cổ họng cậu.

Khi hai môi tách rời, đường chỉ bạc lấp lánh được kéo theo.

-Nhìn em... Anh không chịu được...

Giọng anh, đầy vẻ mất kiên nhẫn...

Nghe anh nói vậy, cậu mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng quàng tay qua vai anh, khẽ đỏ mặt, thì thầm:

-Vậy làm... Nhẹ nhẹ thôi...

Anh không đáp, nhẹ nhàng hôn cậu cái nữa, rồi từ từ nhởn nhơ xuống bờ ngực trắng nõn nà. Đôi tay anh lướt nhẹ quan eo cậu, khiến cậu vặn vẹo vì sự kích thích ấm áp từ nó. 

Từ từ, quần áo của cả hai người đều đã bị vứt hết xuống sàn. Những nụ hôn đã không còn triền miên, thay vào đó, anh bắt đầu giúp cậu chuẩn bị trước khi vào màn chính của đêm nay.

Tuy đây không phải lần đầu, nhưng vẫn cần một sự nới lỏng, nếu không sẽ khó hơn rất nhiều. 

Khi đã chắc chắn, anh từ từ tiến vào, và cũng giúp cậu thả lỏng hơn bằng cách trấn an với những nụ hôn quanh vùng cổ. 

-Ah~

Bị những tiếng rên rỉ mị hoặc kia quyến rũ, anh lại càng muốn thao người này. Ai mà chịu được những thứ đáng yêu đến vậy chứ, nhỉ?

Nhưng sói già chiều chuộng cừu con quá rồi đó!

Nhanh chóng động, anh ôm lấy cậu, yêu chiều hôn lấy môi cậu, muốn cậu được thỏa mãn bằng sự yêu thương từ chính mình.

Đêm nay lại dài..


	15. No.15

"Ta... 

...

Được rồi...

Ta cho phép ngươi yêu nó.

Ta sẽ không đụng chạm vào cuộc sống của hai người nữa."

Lá thư mang sắc màu vàng cổ, chợt rủ xuống. Bút tích của người cha, vị vương lớn tuổi và lạnh lùng, hoàn toàn bất lực trước sự nông nổi của tuổi trẻ.

Ánh bình minh dịu dàng phảng phất lên môi, làm nụ cười của anh thêm phần rạng rỡ.

Thấy mặt anh hứng khởi sau khi đọc xong lá thư ngắn tũn, cậu mới nhẹ nhàng đi ra ôm chầm lấy anh từ sau lưng mà hỏi:

-Thế nào rồi Quillen?

Anh bỏ bức thư xuống bàn, quay người về phía sau và ôm lại cậu.

-Cha em để mình tự tung tự tác rồi. Muốn cưới thì cưới, không cưới anh bắt cưới.

Cậu bật cười trước câu nói đó, xoa xoa đầu anh và tiếp:

-Thì em có bảo không cưới đâu.

Anh im lặng, chỉ hôn hít cậu từ trán xuống má rồi má xuống môi rồi lại từ môi xuống cổ.

-A, đừng để dấu hôn chứ!

Cậu hơi đẩy anh ra, nũng nịu nói vậy, rồi lại yêu chiều quàng tay qua cổ hôn môi anh lần nữa.

-Em thật đáng yêu...

Anh vuốt ve đôi má hồng mềm mại của cậu, thi thoảng lại cưng chiều nhéo nhéo vài cái.

\- Toàn làm em ngại muốn chết....

Cậu đỏ mặt nhìn xuống phía dưới, ngượng cả giọng, nói vậy làm anh thật muốn cưng người này mãi...

-Haha, tại đó là sự thật mà!

Anh dụi đầu vào hõm cổ cậu mà hít ngửi cái mùi hương nồng nồng của oải hương quen thuộc, tay tìm kiếm tay cậu rồi đan vào nhau.

Gió mới mùa xuân lại qua, len lỏi qua cửa sổ, vui vẻ lướt qua cặp đôi nọ.

-Quillen~ Hay là hôm nay mình đi kiếm nhiệm vụ để làm đi nhỉ?

-Ừ, thay quần áo đi rồi xuống dưới kia nhé.

Nhưng cậu chưa kịp làm gì thì anh đã bế cậu lên và từ từ đi vào nhà vệ sinh.

-Thôi!! Quillen!! Để em tự đi đi chứ!!

-Tưởng nãy còn đang đau hông mà?

-...

Haizzz....

Lại lên cơn bệnh nghề nghiệp rồi hay sao ấy...

Cậu cạn lời với con sói già này....

\----------

End


End file.
